The Bad Girl at Ouran Strikes Back
by McflyGoonieFaxFan
Summary: Shiki's adventure isn't over- her crazy antics with the host club continue as she realizes she's in more trouble than she thought when her affair with Japan's most notorious gang attracts the CIA's attention. Everything's gone wrong and even her family is turning against her. Its time for Shiki to show why she's Ouran's bad girl or risk losing everything that was ever important.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shoutout in the comments :) The reason for the second half taking so long is completely my fault- I've had a lot of things going on in my personal life. I was writing a fanfiction that became more popular than I'd ever imagined it would called In Your Eyes simultaneously as I was writing New Bad Girl at Ouran when I got diagnosed with clinical depression. While writing those stories and long before then it had long been my dream to become a writer, and then just like that my passion and love for writing vanished. Since then I've also had a looooot of shit happen and been diagnosed with panic disorder amongst other illnesses, and long story short its bad enough that I'm going to be homebound this year. I'm telling this to all of you not to whine or get attention, but rather to explain what the hold up was about and so that if anyone out there struggling with mental illness needs someone to talk to who gets it you can come to me to vent anytime, or if you're not crazy like me and you just wanna say yo whats up then thats cool too. Even though I'll never be able to rekindle the love that I once had for writing, I decided that I needed to finish what I started. As for those who read IYE, my OCDness made me go oh god this is horrible I need to do it all over again, and then I took it down because I was so worried about all the flaws and mistakes with intentions to redo it but because of all the stuff going on I never got around to keeping my word on what I said. Now that I'm doing some writing again, I will at the very least try to repost the chapters taken down as requested by several followers. I apologize for making this AN so long, as well as for these stories to be put on hold for so long, and without further ado me and Tracy4t both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story. ~Mcfly

...

"We couldn't find anyone named Seiko Kagomi in the database, the name he used on his license. So we're using new software to try to match his face with his background check which will contain his real identity."

"Is there any chance that he wouldn't be in the database at all?"

"Possibly-"

"He's in the database." A man stepped forward, interrupting the Chief. Both policemen turned around to see two men in dark suits with a no nonsense attitude about them.

"CIA, Agent Blanchet" The taller of the two flashed his ID.

"Agent Heinreich" The other showed his. "We're here to take over."

"You can't just-" He began to protest, but he was interrupted.

"The situation has gotten far too out of hand and our intervention has become necessary considering local authorities haven't been able to resolve the problem. The Black Spider's presence threatens to continue to spread. We have information on this case that you don't, and have confirmed that this is more than an isolated threat to this area of Japan. Excluding ourselves, a number of our other agents are on site as we speak. So, yes, we will be intervening." Heinreich told him, "Now, we need to know: where is Shiki Nakumara?"

...

Her curls sprung up wildly in all directions and the string of drool coming from her mouth dripped onto a wet spot on her pillow, all the while composing a symphony of snores loud enough to resurrect Jesus.

"Oh she's so beautiful when she's asleep!" Tamaki squeaked and a hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shut up Tono!" Kaoru whispered just as Shiki snapped up in her bed with a gasp, whipping out a gun from underneath her pillow and pointing it at the intruders. Mori dived on top of the others trying to push them out of the way as they screamed, also trying to dive out of the way of their range for themselves. Shiki panted hard, letting out a frustrated groan.

"What the hell are you doing in here ya fucking morons?! I could've killed you are you that stupid!?" She screamed at them. There was now a bullet hole in the wall right behind where the Host Club had been standing just seconds ago.

"You idiots!" Shiki shouted, "next time I will blow your heads, except for you," she added looking at Haruhi.

"You could try not having a gun." Kyoya suggested, readjusting his glasses. Shiki threw her pillow at him, the drool covered one, and knocked his glasses right back off. She sighed and groaned, collapsing back in bed.

"Never mind, I don't even care why you guys are here, I'm tired go away." She grabbed another pillow and pulled it over her head, inaudibly mumbling from underneath it "It's too early for this shit."

"Well sorry but we just thought as your friends we'd try hanging out," said Hikaru.

"Friends let friends sleep dump ass!" Shiki shouted from under her pillow.

"It's 12 PM" Kaoru said.

"Well my energy level tells me that its sleep o'clock so beat it before I shoot you all on purpose!" She growled

"Very well, perhaps we should invite your stepmother and Hooch in to help wake you up," said Hikaru.

Shiki poked her head out from under the pillow. "You wouldn't dare!" She snapped.

"Oh wouldn't we?" Said the twins.

"Maybe we should get our puppy, his daughter to help," said Kaoru.

Shiki pulled out her gun and aimed it again.

"Hooch sleeps with me every night and he knows better than to wake me up he just leaves quietly. Apparently he's a lot smarter than the lot of you!"

"Shiki are you okay? I heard a gunshot!" Maki burst in through her door.

"I'm fine but called the police we have intruders!" Shiki shouted.

"Oh sorry I'd thought you'd be up by now and your friends really wanted to see you," said Maki.

"I hate you," Shiki muttered.

"Oh the baby is showing!" Hunny pointed out excitedly, "When is your baby coming, Mrs. Vila-chan?"

"Well not for a good while, in another month and a halfish we'll be able to get an ultrasound to find out the gender."

"Yay!" Hunny cheered excitedly

"Uh hello? Did nobody hear me say get out?" Shiki yelled.

"Come on, Please?" Tamaki asked, giving her a pouty face.

"In case you've forgotten, I've been busy working out, fighting gang members, ect. When I can catch a break I don't want to have to do anything, okay? Now will everyone please get out?"

"But we have reservations" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Well it's your own fault for being stupid enough to make them without asking me first."

"Yeah I know right?" Haruhi muttered. Shiki looked over at her.

"They dragged you out too?" she asked.

"More like they kidnapped me as I was heading out to do some grocery shopping," Haruhi explained.

Shiki muttered as she climbed out of bed.

"I hate you now too," she muttered.

"Um why?" Haruhi asked.

"Now I feel guilty about the fact that if I don't go with you on this stupid adventure, I'd feel guilty over leaving you alone with these losers!" Shiki said.

"I'm sorry" Haruhi said, not really sure of what else to say.

"You can just stay here if you want and I can blow their heads off if they try to force us." Shiki suggested.

"Honestly Shiki that's what we have the practice room for, must you put more bullet holes in our walls?" Maki asked.

"Yes, yes I must." Shiki said, grabbing Haruhi and pointing the gun for the third time that morning.

"Actually I really don't mind all that much, it just would've been nice to have had a heads up instead of them just picking me up randomly. Thanks, but it's not necessary." Haruhi said calmly, pulling herself away.

"We picked it with you in mind!" The twins said.

"Oh god what does that mean?"

"Skydiving!" Hunny cheered.

"Sky what?" Shiki asked.

"Skydiving, the wonderful feeling as if you're flying," said Tamaki.

"I could shove you all off my balcony and it'd probably have the same effect," said Shiki, "in fact let's do it right now!"

"We thought you'd like it, since you try to act so big and bad and tough." Said Hikaru.

"Maybe that's not the case" Kaoru shrugged.

"Your reverse psychology crap isn't gonna work on me, I just don't feel like it okay?" She said, collapsing back on her bed.

"She's been working out a lot and practicing her fighting and shooting a lot too." Maki said, "I'm not surprised she's tired."

"If she's really that tired why don't we just leave her alone?" Haruhi asked. The twins looked at each other mischievously.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kaoru said. "Come on guys, let's go."

The group started to walk out of the room.

Just as they seemed like they were about to close the door behind them, the twins rushed back and grabbed each end of the blanket, folding up the corners and twisting it as Shiki thrashed and screamed inside, trying to tear her way out of it. "Damn this high quality material!" Hikaru could make out amongst her swearing.

"Mori!" Kaoru summoned, and he went over and held it better than the two of them were able to do combined, the group rushing out for the car.

"Oooh are you kidnapping Shiki?" Zaruko said, watching them race past her in the hall, "Can I help?!"

Then right through the fabric, Shiki found Mori's head, and kicked it hard enough to get him to loosen his grip enough to burst out.

"Ugh! You two are so annoying!" she kicked both of the twins in their shins. "Alright fine I'll go but I'm not going out in my damned PJ's!" She stormed back to her room and slammed the door shut, leaving the two in pain.

"You know for rich people you guys have no shivery" said Haruhi.

"Oh don't be like that Haruhi, you know this will be fun," said Tamaki.

"Oh good morning Hosts," Nao said walking into the room, "Um Hunny-Sempai, how's Chika doing?"

Hunny giggled, "He's good, I don't think he's doing anything today. Maybe you should call him."

"Uh maybe," said Nao.

"You're in loveeee you're in loveeeeeeee!" Zaruko taunted.

"Hey no I'm not!" Nao said, blushing furiously.

"Hunny-sempai, you should tell Chika to ask her out on a date!" Zaruko grinned mischeviously.

"NO!" Nao nearly screeched, covering her sisters mouth.

"What are you yelling about?" Shiki asked walking back into the room, "not that I really care."

"Nao's in love with Chika-Chan!" Hunny said happily.

"Oh dear lord, let's just get this over with! The sooner we're up in the plane the sooner I can stop pushing you all out of it" said Shiki.

In the car, she noticed that Tamaki was unusually quiet.

"Are you sick or something?"

"Hmm what?" Tamaki sat up.

"I've never seen you this quiet and I've known you since I moved here." Shiki commented.

"Oh, I'm fine." Tamaki said, resting his forehead back against the window.

'You're such a horrible liar.' She thought to herself, staring at him. She saw his shirt was balled up in his fist. 'I guess he doesn't want to talk about whatever it is but this is is realllly weird. I'm always wishing he'd shut up but this is just creepy.'

"Hey driver stop" Shiki suddenly said.

"Shiki what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go skydiving. Let's go to someplace else, like a zoo," Shiki said.

"Zoo?" said the twins.

Tamaki looked over at her in surprise.

"Yeah the zoo, are you deaf? Now let's get going!" she hollered back to them.

"Reservations are already in place-" Kyoya began.

"Do you think I'm deaf? I heard you before when you told me at the house I just decided I don't want to go skydiving okay?!"

"But madam, we're already here." The driver said.

"Ugh you guys never listen to what I have to say!" Shiki growled as she jumped out of the car.

"What got into her?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, you know women." Hikaru said.

"Apparently not..." He muttered to himself, also getting out.

"Aren't you coming, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah, of course!" he said smiling. He fell back behind from the group a little bit to talk to Shiki.

"Um, did you really just change your mind or was there something else?" Tamaki asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, of course I'd rather go to a smelly zoo with huge crowds of people and screaming children."

"...but how did you know I was nervous?"

"I can read people easily, I've just always had good intuition." She said dismissively.

"But why would you try to do that for me?" He asked. "Don't I get on your nerves?"

"Don't I get on yours?"

"Okay this way ladies and gentlemen!" An instructor came out, motioning them inside the building. As they were walking he began talking: "Alright, since most of you are underage you'll be parachuting with one of our instructors. I believe a few of you were over 18 so if you'll sign a waiver you can dive on your own, however you'll be required to take a certain number of hours of classes first so you won't be able to today. We'll be attaching you to ourselves with your back against the instructor's chest. Use your common sense; don't mess with any of the harnesses or equipment unless instructed to. Also, never, ever, jump out of the helicopter before we give the go ahead. Any questions?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Um, I'm sorry but actually you're not allowed to parachute if you're under 15." He told them, noticing Hunny.

"Oh don't worry, I'm 18!"

"Yeah, that's a little hard to try to get away with kid." He said. Hunny pulled out a wallet with Usa-chan holding a cupcake and showed him his ID. "... I'll be damned. Alright let's get harnessed up!"

"This is going to be wicked!" The twins were grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm I think I might need to get strapped to your chest instead big guy" Said one of the instructors, sweat dropping awkwardly as he looked at Mori.

"You get to go first, Shi-chan!" Hunny chirped.

"Why me?" Shiki asked as she was fastened to someone.

"Ladies first" Kyoya said with a smirk. "It's not a problem is it?"

"No!" she said defensively, catching on to his suggestion of being nervous as they headed outside

"Alright, we'll be sending you up in groups because the helicopter can only hold so much weight at a time, you're Shiki correct? So you'll be going first." The lead instructor shouted over the drone of the propellers slicing through the air. Shiki was one foot inside the helicopter when all the sudden sirens were heard, and they got louder and louder until in a few moments they had pulled right into the launching pad and in front of the helicopter!

"CIA, don't move!" A man said, getting out of the car.

"What did you do this time Shiki?" Kaoru asked.

"Why you gotta be pointing fingers at me, huh!?" She snapped

"Are any of you Shiki Nakumara?"

The host club all looked at her.

"Okay whatever you made your point!"

"Don't get on that plane." A woman stepped up to her, "Mam I'm going to ask you to unharness yourself from Ms. Nakumara."

"Um yes of course." She said, moving her hand to release the attaching harness but instead pulled out not one but two guns! She wrapped one arm around Shiki's neck, gun aimed at her, and the other one at the surrounding agents. "Now look who's ordering who around!" She sneered with a malicious grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shoutout in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story. ~Mcfly**

...

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Shiki shouted as she struggled with the woman. "You know there's a thin line between revenge and insanity right?!"

"Shut-up!" Snapped her captor.

"Screw you Bitch!" Shiki shouted as she elbowed the woman in the gut hard. A gunshot went off and Shiki gasped in pain, clutching her shoulder and falling to the ground, groaning. One agent shoved the woman to the ground and two others followed, knocking the gun out of her hand and cuffing her hands behind her back.

"Shiki!" Tamaki shouted running to her.

"So be honest was this really what you had in mind as you were thinking about me when you book this activity?!" Shiki shouted before groaning in pain.

"Try not to move around too much until we can get the bullet out," said Kyoya. Shiki wasn't sure if she was groaning in pain or annoyance.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, the burning was terrible and reminded her a little bit of getting whipped with the whip that had been imbedded with broken glass by Seiko not terribly long ago but with more blood, way more blood. Kyoya took off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound.

"Mori's going to move you to one of-"

"Stop telling me whatever you're going to do and just do it!" she grunted out.

Mori picked her up and carried her to one of the cars and Shiki could feel the pain starting to go away a little bit. Her shoulder felt wet and the further they drove the more cold she started to feel. Her ears were ringing her eyes felt heavy. She didn't realize she'd closed them until she felt one of the twins shaking her. She felt the pain coming back and saw peoples mouth's moving. She could just barely hear what they were saying, but she didn't care what it was. Someone had secured Kyoya's jacket to her arm with some gauze tape. She closed her eyes to make the pain go away again.

The next time she woke up she was lying in a bed.

"Go skydiving they said... It'll be fun, they said..." She muttered her first thoughts out loud before she had even opened her eyes. When she did, Shiki found herself in a hospital room with a bandaged arm, feeling grumpy. "This is the last time I listen to those losers!" She muttered.

"Hey Shiki?" she suddenly heard Haruhi say. Shiki looked over and realized Haruhi was coming in alone.

"How did you manage to sneak away from the mob squad?" Shiki asked.

"Mob squad?" She asked

"God don't you know any culture?" Shiki asked, "Anyway how did you sneak away?"

"Very carefully," said Haruhi, "I just wanted to check in on you alone if only for a moment."

"Oh god I knew it, you're a lesbian aren't you?" Shiki joked.

Haruhi smiled. "You've been in here for over a day now, the Host Club actually just left from visiting you since it's a school day but I just suddenly got a hunch that I needed to come back by myself. I probably shouldn't stay too long because they'd get suspicious. I didn't think you'd want a bunch of commotion after you first woke up, however they don't seem to want to listen to any of my suggestions."

"I think you're the smartest one in the bunch. Four eyes acts like a know it all but you're still smarter in some ways than him." Shiki said with a yawn, moving to stretch her arm but gasped in surprise, gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry I should've told you I didn't think you'd try to move it. Don't move your arm too much because the bullet hit a bone and you've fractured it. The bone shattered and broke into pieces when it hit, and they removed them and put screws to reattach them in hopes that they would fuse back together. That's going to be sore for a while too aside from your muscle."

"That would've been nice to know before I moved it" She breathed, her eyes squinted shut. "Damn I can't catch a break, now how am I supposed to practice MMA and weight lifting with a broken arm? I guess I'll just exercise everything but this arm." She heard Haruhi laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?!"

"You barely woke up from being in the hospital for almost two days after getting shot and you're already trying to jump back into your normal routine. You really have a lot of determination." She complimented.

"Yeah well if I didn't prepare myself something bad might happen like getting shot in the shoulder." Shiki said dismissively

"You know, I hate to say this but maybe you should look for a change in venue, " Haruhi said sitting down next to Shiki.

"What?" Shiki asked.

"Well it might do you some good, go somewhere where you can unwind," said Haruhi.

"Yeah turn tale and run, that's so me," said Shiki.

"Well now there's a difference between running away and trying to help with your health." said Haruhi.

"I take back what I said about you being smarter than four eyes." said Shiki.

"We agree with your friend."

The two girls looked up to see two men standing in the doorway.

"CIA Agent Blanchet and Agent Heinreich" said the taller of the two men, showing her their IDs and taking a seat.

"We know some about you already, and you're good but you can't afford to press your luck any further. The Black Spiders are more dangerous than what you already know first handedly and after reviewing the situation we firmly believe that you and your family need to consider being admitted into the eye witness protection program until we can gain control of the situation."

Shiki gave the officers a sneer. "I've lived on the streets, I've dealt with scum worse than them. Move my family, but I'm not running away!" she declared.

"Shiki, try to be resonable," Haruhi tried to point out. "As far as I know none of the guys told anyone about the skydiving but they managed to get someone in as an instructor to try to kill you or kidnap you. In fact, now that I think about it, how did you guys know one of the instructors was a member of the Black Spiders?"

"We didn't, but when we heard about plans for skydiving we knew that it was too great of a risk for someone who was wanted dead if the black spiders were to find out the opportunity would be inviting." Heinreich explained. "We thought somebody might be in the area trying to shoot you down as you jumped out, tampered with the equipment, anything really. You might be surprised at some of the creativity they'll use in executing murder."

"As for you living on the streets, we understand that you're tough. You'd have to be to go through what you have, and with some of the unlikeliness of events that you've already encountered I'm sure there's things off the record we're not yet informed of as well. It's not a matter of running away, it's a matter of making the best choice from the options you have. Why risk your life and get killed, striking great grief into your family and friends if there's a potential to avoid it?" Blanchet attempted to reason. "It would be a much more, quite frankly stupid, decision to deliberately put yourself and your family in harm's way when we could offer you help. I strongly doubt your family would go into protection without you."

"Well sucks to be them then," said Shiki.

"Well Shiki, hang on a second," Haruhi spoke up, "look at it this way. You go into hiding you'll be away from the hosts for a while."

Shiki looked at her, "Nice try, not going to work."

"We can't separate you from your guardian unless they consent." Blanchet told her. "So them going to safety and you not isn't an option. It's a two package deal."

"Well fuck the package, I'm not signing for it;" said Shiki, "I'll get myself emancipated if I have to!"

"That's also not possible without parental consent." Blanchet told her. "Are you honestly willing to subject your family to pay so great of a price resulting as consequence of your stubbornness?"

"Is that all you think I am? Some stupid kid with an anger management problem? I'm not running away because I refuse to live my life on someone else's terms and I will not be anyone's puppet or dance to anyone's tune!"

"I believe you have two younger sisters than you and the youngest was taken hostage, correct? What if they had just killed her off right then and there? The more desperate they are the more extreme they'll be willing to go. If they get ahold of someone in your family again, they might not be so lucky."

Shiki balled up her hands into fists, feeling exasperated and trapped.

"I hate my life!" Shiki finally admitted. "How soon do I have to leave?"


	3. Chapter 3

"As soon as possible. We still need to talk with your family to go over details, have them make arrangements and wrap up anything last minute beforehand. Also, we need to discuss with them how to do it in such a way that looks as inconspicuous as possible on the chance that your family's activity is being monitored."

"I honestly doubt they're that smart." She rolled her eyes.

"Well they were smart enough to almost kill or capture you the other day." Heinreich pointed out, earning a glare from Shiki.

"Does that mean we won't get to see her again?" asked Haruhi

"We plan to reintroduce them after the situation has deemed it safe to do so, but how long that could be is unknown." Heinreich told Haruhi.

"Great, so in other words I have to live a life in secret for the rest of my life!" said Shiki annoyed. She turned to look at Haruhi.

"No matter what don't tell the guys what really happened. I don't want them involved. It's probably band enough you know."

"That's true, it is dangerous you know what's going on Madam," said Blanched.

"Well I didn't mean to," said Haruhi.

"You won't be informed of any further information for your safety's sake. In the worst case scenario, they'll find out you've gone into hiding but still won't know where when or for how long." Heinreich said. "Of course, I don't need to tell you that your ability to keep this information concealed is imperative to the safety of yourself and to Ms. Nakumara's associates, correct?"

"Yes sir." Said Haruhi

A few days later Shiki found herself in an interrogation room with her family.

'This is so pointless, ' she kept thinking.

"For now I'm going to ask you to leave the room so I can speak with Shiki privately, then I'll talk to you afterwards." A blonde woman with her hair pinned back said as she entered the room.

"Of course," Maki said, ushering her siblings out of the room along with Arata

"So how's your arm doing?" Asked the agent, who Shiki now recognised as the one who'd ordered the Black Spiders member to release her when she'd tried to go skydiving with the host club.

"They got me high on pain meds so I'm fine at the moment." Shiki told her.

"I can tell you don't want to be here so I'm not going to beat around the bush and try to make this as quick as possible. We have some basic information on your life up to you moving in with Mrs. Villa. The information we have on your involvement with the Black Spiders is spotty with a lot of holes in between certain events. I'd like you to tell me everything from the moment you first became involved with them."

Shiki let out a long groan. "Well this makes 'quick as possible' not very quick. So I snuck out of my house one night and it was raining..."

...

"...and that's why I'm sitting in a CIA interrogation room at the ripe old age of 16 years."

"Okay I get it, you've beat up a lot of their members," said the agent, "remind me never to make you mad."

"Too late," said Shiki.

"What have I done?" She asked.

"Exactly, what have you done? Seriously where the hell have you been this whole time?" Shiki snapped.

"Well as you might imagine we're a little busy." She rolled her eyes. "Heres what it sounds like to me: You were at the wrong place at the wrong time and you pissed off the lower level stooges, who were petty and making a bunch of drama. However, once you proved yourself another time you grabbed their interest and I believe that the reason that they are so interested in you now is not only so that you can play in their tournament ring but because you know too much. They don't want you telling everything to, say, the CIA. Now you're in a whole heap of problems from something that started out nothing. We're going to send in our sketch artists and with a list of the people you've told me about so we can get a visual."

"Hey, if you're sooo busy then what are you doing here?" Shiki asked as she got up to leave.

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you've gotten yourself in for more than you bargained for." With that, she closed the door behind her.

...

"So when are we leaving?" Shiki asked after they left the building and they were all back in the car.

"We still don't know for sure." Arata told her, "But we've come up with a plan to try to leave as discreetly as possible."

"Where are we going?" asked Nao

"We still don't know." Arata said.

"We don't have to wear wigs or anything do we?" Zaruko asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know that either."

The car was silent for a few moments.

"Ugh, this SUCKS!" Shiki screamed, slamming her fist on the window. "This is so stupid!"

"Yes well this is the hand we've been dealt," said her father.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit old man. Admit you blame me for all of this don't you?! You just don't have the guts to admit it!"

"Alright yes, yes I do blame you for all of this. There happy now? I admit it!" Arata finally shouted. "If you'd just listened to me like any other kid and not snuck out this wouldn't have happened! You think you're already an adult because you can take care of yourself and so you don't need to listen to anyone, but you've got a hell of a lot of growing up to do! If you didn't have such a poor-ass attitude this wouldn't have happened! Honestly Shiki, how damned difficult is it to say sorry when you bump into someone? Do you realize that all of this could've been avoided if you had just said 'Sorry', 'My bad', 'Excuse me', anything?! Now we're all in danger because you wanted to go be a bigshot! Well congratulations, you've proved you can beat up some grown men! You've proved your tough at the expense of everyone else's happiness and safety!"

"Um, We're here sir." The driver said quietly.

Shiki glared at him for a few moments before jumping out of the car, seething in anger as she stormed in the house. Hooch ran up to her, wagging his tail but she pushed him off of her. Hooch's tail fell between his legs with a whine, looking confused. She slammed the door shut once she got in her room and screamed into her pillow in frustration.

"Shiki?" she suddenly heard her stepmother say.

Shiki looked up at her.

"Oh don't even I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

"I figured, that's why I brought you some chocolate. Bye now," Maki said before leaving in haste.

Shiki shot the chocolate a look of disgust and decided it would be appropriate to take her anger out on it, throwing it in the trashcan as hard as she could. She crawled under the covers and put her pillow over her head and laid there for a while before trudging over to the trash bin, ripping off the wrapper and ate it in her state of melancholy.

"I really do hate her." she mumbled with a mouthful of chocolate.

...

"Hey Shiki-" Hikaru tried to say to her the next morning but she interrupted with a half hearted "Shut up..."

"I didn't even say it yet," said Hikaru. "I was going to say, we taught Sissy a new trick yesterday. Want to come over after school to see? You can bring her daddy to see it too."

"No." She sat down at her desk and pulled out her notebook that she doodled in when she got bored in class. She was oddly calm for the typically obnoxious, loud, quick tempered girl that he was normally used to.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked. She ignored him, staring at her paper. He brought his head to her forehead.

"Get off." She shoved him away. "I dont want to talk to anyone or do anything so just leave me alone."

"There she is, there's the annoying brat I've come to know and love," said Hikaru.

"Shut-up! For once in your life shut up!" Shiki shouted!

"Wow its not even eight in the morning and you've already made her mad," Kaoru smirked, walking in with Haruhi.

"I don't want to hear anything from you either Idiot 2."

"What did they do to make you mad?" Haruhi asked. Shiki let out an exasperated groan.

"Honestly, whats so damned difficult about shutting up!? I just want all of you to shut up and get the hell away from me!" She hissed, glaring at them before turning back to her desk.

"Wow she's never lashed out at you like that before." Kaoru whispered to Haruhi

"Well she's going through some things. Girl things," said Haruhi. "Just give her your space. "

'I don't know,' Shiki thought as she listened, 'they keep bugging me, maybe I can get away with going to jail for murder.'

...

"Shiki's not here! What if her arm got infected and she was even more sick and-"

"She was here." Haruhi told Tamaki later in the abandoned music room during the host club's meeting. "But don't count on her coming"

"Why?" he asked.

"I think she was sick or something." Hikaru pitched in

"Sick?!" Tamaki shouted, "Oh Kyoya I knew it its happening!"

"Please stop panicking," Kyoya said from his laptop.

Haruhi slowly walked over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Sempai, I'm just going to ask, do you know what's going on?" she asked.

"Of course but it is a top secret issue so we really shouldn't be talking about it," said Kyoya.

"I don't know if I should know how you found out," said Haruhi.

"No I'd probably have to kill you," said Kyoya.

"Right," said Haruhi.

"Besides, if the rest of the hosts found out she was pregnant-"

"What!?" Haruhi gasped, nearly shouting.

Kyoya merely gave her a mischievous smile.

"...I really hate you you know that?" Haruhi said with an irritated growl, glaring at him.

"Let's leave that as our back up story should something get out," Kyoya said.

"Oh Shiki wouldn't like that," said Haruhi.

"Yes, everything else so far is being ever so enjoyable for her at the moment," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but I think that would take things to a whole new level of hatred." She said, imagining her wrath upon finding out the rumor.

"Well at least it make it easier to sever ties with once she's gone," Kyoya said.

Haruhi sighed. "I really wish everyone would stop being so hard on her," she said.

Shiki had went home straight after school, as the host club had presumed. When she got there her father was in the living room talking with Maki, but walked past them both as though they weren't even there. He'd said something to her, but she didn't really care what it was. After putting her stuff away, she walked into the practice room. Unpenetrated targets had replaced the used ones. She chose a gun and held it in her uninjured hand as she stood across from target. For a moment she didn't shoot, just staring off and thinking of everything. Then, the shots were fired.

 _"Its okay, it's just like a massage, I'll show you first then you can do me, okay?" Erai was telling her when she was 6 years old._

 _"You fucking liar!" Kumori snapped, grabbing her by her hair and throwing her into a closet and locking it after Shiki had told her about her stepfather touching her in places that shouldn't be in such a way on a child. Later she threatened Shiki not to tell her father that Erai had been over or that she'd put her in the closet or else she would put her in it again but this time for two days._

 _"Are they even mine?!" She recalled hearing her father yell at her from her room after finding out about her mother's affair while she held Nao, hugging her close more for her own comfort than Nao's._

 _"Erai's going to be living with us now, isn't that great?" their mother said excitedly as he embraced her and Nao into an unwanted hug._

 _"You did this… YOU DID THIS! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BITCH, HOW COULD YOU!" Her mother screamed at her as tears fell down her face, slapping her so hard across the face she was knocked down to the floor._

 _"God, does stupid run in the family or something?!" He screamed, turning way from Nao just as he was about to hit her and walking towards Shiki with a raised hand who had just grabbed two of his beers and broke them and poured them into the sink in order to distract him from Nao._

 _"What is wrong with you Shiki?" Her teacher scolded at her after throwing some mud in the face of a girl who had pushed her in a puddle of it. "It's no wonder you don't have any friends."_

 _"It's like you're doing it on purpose" Her teacher said to her a month later after being in detention after school every day. "Do you just enjoy being here?"_

 _"Spread it you whore! Stop being such a tease!" Erai growled on that awful day when she was 9 and her mother and sisters had gone out._

 _"It should be getting better, not worse. Plus I don't think it should be hurting this bad. Let's get you to the hospital kid." Kenshi said a week later, picking her up in his arms. She asked him about money, and he said he'd figure it out later._

 _"You're going to have to come with us." Said a policeman three years later, reaching out to grab her but she roundhouse kicked him right in the face and ran for it. Another ran after, dived on top of her and tackled her as he wrestled handcuffs on her._

 _"Oh sweetheart you're okay! Thank god!" Kumori said, rushing over to her and hugging her. Shiki pushed her away with disgust._

 _"I'm sorry my sister is such a lousy person. I'm sorry you three had to deal with it as long as you had, but I'm going to make sure that things are different from now on, okay?" her Uncle Chiko told them in the living room of his apartment their first day. "I'm going to get us moved out into a bigger house that's more suited for three girls, and I'm going to do the best I can. That's my promise to you."_

 _Her own bloodcurdling scream as she saw a knife in her beloved Uncle's head and blood splattered across the kitchen, the blood dripping onto the floor. The handle with its delicate swirls and the dainty cursive font of Villa contrasted the horrific scene._

 _"Her name is Maki Villa." Her father told her, "She's really excited to get to see you girls. I think you'll like her."_

A gunshot went off with each memory that passed; with accuracy that was less than her best since her dominate hand was attached to the injured arm. She now aimed at the last target.

 _"Alright yes, yes I do blame you for all of this. There happy now? I admit it!" Arata finally shouted."If you'd just listened to me like any other kid and not snuck out this wouldn't have happened! You think you're already an adult because you can take care of yourself and so you don't need to listen to anyone, but you've got a hell of a lot of growing up to do! If you didn't have such a poor-ass attitude this wouldn't have happened! Honestly Shiki, how damned difficult is it to say sorry when you bump into someone? Do you realize that all of this could've been avoided if you had just said 'Sorry', 'My bad', 'Excuse me', anything?! Now we're all in danger because you wanted to go be a bigshot! Well congratulations, you've proved you can beat up some grown men! You've proved you're tough at the expense of everyone else's happiness and safety."_

Shiki fired at the last one and sighed, falling back on her butt and just sat in the middle of the room with a single tear running down her face. 'I hate being me…'

The more she thought about the stupidity in her life the more she felt like blasting her own head in. Maybe she should, just to save everyone misery. All she did was fuck everything up anyways, so its not like anyone would really care. The only person that she wasn't killing herself for was Shiki, and even then it wasn't really for her. She was angry, tired, miserable... so why didn't she just do it? She stared at the gun in her hand, running her finger along the trigger numbly.

Suddenly her cell phone rung.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shoutout in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Who do you guys think Shiki will get with? Who are you hoping she will get with? Cast your votes in the comments!**_

 **(Three) Cheers, (for Sweet Revenge- MCR anyone?)** **~Mcfly**

...

Suddenly her cell phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid," Kenshi said, sounding like he was feeling down too.

"You okay?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah, but Minami's Judo got broken into... it got really trashed and his insurance company barely gave him squat. He's being forced to shut it down."

"You're kidding me?! Ugh that pisses me off, this day is just fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?" she growled, rubbing her temples.

"I just felt like you deserved to know what was going on with him." He said.

"Damn its not even my judo but finding that out is awful." She said.

"I believe its called sympathy, you may not have ever felt it before." Kenshi said with a smirk in his voice.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed a little. "Is he and the Mrs okay?"

"Physically yes, emotionally not so much. He's pretty heartbroken- you know first handedly how many kids that Judo helped."

"I'm going over to see him." With that she hung up, wiping her face free of any lingering tears.

"I can't go weak now!" She said out loud, "I have to toughen up more! I wonder if he's still around..." She got up and headed towards her window. As Shiki made her way down the path head towards the city, she saw a car coming down the road. She wondered if she should try hiding seeing as how there were people after her? As she pondered this, the car pulled over and the passenger side door opened.

'Shit!' Shiki thought as she tried to hide.

"Shiki-Chan?" Hunny called out.

"Oh god what are you doing here?!" Shiki shouted as she came out of her hiding place.

"We thought you could use a cheering up so we came to bring you some cake, " Hunny said holding up a box with chocolate cake in it.

"You were bringing that for me?" Shiki asked.

"Yep!" he said brightly.

"Wow, um, thank you actually."

"Shi-chan, you probably shouldn't be going out and beating up people since you've got a broken arm." Hunny commented.

"Yeah." Mori agreed, also sticking his head out.

"I was just going somewhere" She said, frowning.

"Well with you that usually leads to beating someone up." Hunny said. Shiki opened her mouth to argue, but she really didn't have much of an argument...

"You shouldn't be by yourself." Mori said

"I'm fine." She insisted, still a little taken aback by an actual sentence spoken from Mori

"Where are you going though?" Hunny asked her.

"I need to see my master," said Shiki.

"Your master?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, he lives right here in Tokyo. He's a very skilled fighter who also taught Kenichi all he knows," said Shiki.

"Oh that kind of master," said Hunny.

"What did you think I meant twerp?" Shiki asked.

"Sorry," said Hunny, "what's his name anyway?"

"Tsnuneo Minami," said Shiki. Both Hunny and Mori gasped at the mention of the name.

"You're a pupil of Master Minami?" Hunny asked in awe.

"You know him?" Shiki asked.

"He's one of the best martial artists alive. It's said that he went into hiding because he wanted to be highly selective in who he taught. Only if you honestly find him will he teach you. He could rival even our fathers," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh wow, he's all that?" said Shiki. For some reason she always just assumed he was an old man who lived in an abandoned warehouse who knew a little bit of martial arts. "Do you guys want to come meet him?" She asked.

Hunny and Mori looked at each other.

"Well, maybe we could just go with you and possibly see if he'll agree to let us in," said Hunny.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I'm sure he'll be okay with it." She said as they drove.

"You don't understand Shi-chan, it's a really big honor that you've been taught by him. He is said that he now teaches only those that are most worthy."

"Most worthy huh?" Shiki mused to herself with a smile. She gave the driver all the directions needed until they arrived at the dojo in the rough part of a city about 40 minutes away where she saw that the glass was shattered and the equipment was gone. She couldn't tell if it had been stolen or removed, but either way it was a sad sight to see one of the most important places of her childhood looking so dark and dreary. The cash register was gone and the donation box was busted.

"It looks like he got robbed, do you think he's okay?" Hunny asked.

"Oh. That was why I was coming here- his dojo got broken into and he's real upset about it because the insurance isn't hardly doing jack shit so now he's going to have to shut it down." She said, getting angry just thinking about it again. She betted that if the people had known Minami they wouldn't have robbed him because they wouldn't have had the heart to do something so awful to such an awesome guy. "He's probably at home- I didn't know if he'd by chance be here for some reason. I also wanted to get to come here again. I had... a lot of good memories." She said, and to Hunny it seemed almost longingly.

She cleared her throat. "Well anyways, his house is really close from here. We can walk."

"Sure," said Hunny. The three all walked onward to an old building. It still had an intercom in it.

"Hello, Master," Shiki said pushing the button. There was a long pause from the other end.

"That voice sounds rather familiar... if I didn't know any better I'd say it came from this young lady I used to know that was kind of funny looking."

"Let me in!" Shiki yelled, but Mori saw she was smiling just a little.

"Alright alright."

They waited for a moment before hearing lot of rattling from the other side of the door before it opened. There stood the so greatly feared Tsuneo Minami, with open arms and a warm smile. Shiki hugged him, much to the surprise of Mori and Hunny.

"And who are you two? Don't tell me she's managed to make friends now has she?" He said, stepping aside as they walked in. Shiki rolled her eyes. When the door shut they could see there was several undone locks on the door, and Minami meticulously relocked each.

"This Haninozuka and Morinozuka," Shiki made sure to address the boys by their full last names.

"Haninozuka and Morinozuka huh?" Minami said looking the two boys over, "my, my who would have thought I'd have two of you in my home."

"We've heard all about you and your techniques," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"But you never trained anyone from our families," Hunny added.

"Your families were already highly skilled. There was no reason to train you more. A cup overflowing can only make a mess," Minami explained.

"Oh god, there he goes trying to sound all philosophical," said Shiki.

"Talk sense to a fool and she'll call you foolish." Minami retorted.

"I think I know where Shiki gets her sarcasm from" Hunny whispered to Mori.

Minami heard his whisper. "She often mocks me because since her insight and wisdom is inferior to mine she feels the need to compensate." He explained to them

"Hey!" Shiki shouted.

"So I can only assume you're here for a certain reason. Like say learning more about how to protect yourself?" Minami asked.

"Well actually, I had heard about your dojo and heard you were feeling pretty rough. I wanted to come see how you were doing-"

"Tsuneo? Is someone in there!?" A shouting came from the other room.

"Yes dear-"

A pleasingly plump woman with grey hair pulled back into a bun came into the living room and upon seeing Shiki squealed with delight. She threw her arms up in the air, rushing over to shiki and hugging her tight.

"Oh Shiki sweetheart it's been ages! Oh my goodness those muscles- you're looking more macho than half the men out there!" She ran her hands down to her biceps, giving them a squeeze as she let out a giggle. Both Mori and Hunny couldn't help but be a little shocked at how comfortable Shiki was. It was as if these were her grandparents and she were having a normal interaction with them. Mori couldn't recall her allowing such a long amount of intimate contact with someone other than Hooch.

"Oh but you're still just as beautiful as ever!" she held her face in her hands, eyes bright and her face was lit up with joy. Shiki felt a little bit of blood rise to her cheeks, laughing awkwardly as she gently pushed her hands away.

"This is my wife, Misa." Tsuneo introduced his wife for her.

"Nice to meet you," said Hunny politely.

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine little one. Forgive me, I didn't realize we had company. Where are my manners? Would any of you care for some tea? Or how about some cake?" the kind old woman offered.

"Cake?" said Hunny, completely forgetting about her mistaking his age.

"You just said the magic word," said Shiki.

"I just made some last night- right this way." She said, showing him the way to the kitchen.

"But yeah, he'd be right. I'd had a security system in place, but by the time the police got there the damage had already been done. I had some money in case of an emergency saved up, but i don't think it'll cut it. They didn't just take the money, they wrecked the place. They busted up equipment, broke the mirrors and windows, lit it on fire just before they split. I don't understand some people. If you're going to rob me thats one thing, but whats the point of destroying the place?"

"People are assholes. Any idea of who did it?" Shiki asked

"Didn't look like any serious organized crime. Probably just a bunch of punk kids. Maybe in a gang." He shrugged.

"Black spiders?" Mori suggested.

"Nah, I don't think it was them. They're more upper level, my small dojo wouldn't be worth their time." He said. "Lately more and more gang related crimes have been popping up all over japan, I see here all the time. This is a pretty dangerous city, real rough area. But I guess now I've experienced it myself first handedly."

"You shouldn't have to put up with this!" Shiki shouted.

"Shiki calm down. You didn't come here to protect me," Minami said calmly.

"I can," Shiki insisted.

"That's nice and all Shiki, but I think you have your own problems. That's why you're here. I'm actually glad you came. I couldn't live with myself knowing that I couldn't at least try to help you in this situation," said Minami.

"Sometimes, I think you're too good for me old man, said Shiki.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the sound of glass breaking echoed through the the house. It was followed by the sound of Misa screaming.

"Oh my god!" Hunny shouted.

Both Shiki and Minami rushed into the kitchen to see Misa laying on the ground, with a bloody forehead, and a rock next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shoutout in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**

 **We're doing something new in our Author's Notes!**

 _ **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**_ _ **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**_

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

...

Both Shiki and Minami rushed into the kitchen to see Misa laying on the ground, with a bloody forehead, and a rock next to her. Hunny was kneeling by her side examine her while Mori stood next to the broken window looking out.

"Move!" Shiki ordered shoving Mori over. She looked out in time to see two boys running away fast.

"Oh hell no!" Shiki shouted out at them as she opened the window to jump out.

"Wait Shiki, it's true dangerous!" Minami tried to call out after her, but Shiki was already gone.

"Don't worry we'll stop her," Hunny said as he and Mori jumped down after her.

"Be careful," Minami called after them as he tried tending to his wife.

"HEY!" Shiki screamed after them, running so fast that the friction from her shoes was burning her feet. The two kept running, and she could hear Mori and Hunny behind her.

'Damn, I'm the chaser _and_ the chasee' she thought, not taking her eyes off of them. She saw them run right in front of a car, which slammed on its breaks hard to avoid hitting. There was a motorcycle behind it, and Shiki got an idea that if she stopped to do it would either allow her to catch them or make her loose them for sure.

"Hey! Hey! Those guys over there just broke into a house and assaulted an elderly lady! If you can catch me up to them I'll give you 300 dollars in cash!" She ran up to the motorcycle driver, and with hesitation she forced out: "Please!"

"Hop on, and hang tight!" Shiki swung her leg over the seat and put her good arm around their waist. The motorcycle took off fast, cutting through the grass to get back onto the road quicker.

"Do you see her?" One of them asked the other, looking behind his shoulder. His comrade looked behind his.

"I don't think so" He called back to him, panting heavily. Suddenly the motorcycle pulled right out in front of them and Shiki whipped out a gun.

"Don't you fucking move or I'll blow your balls out of their sack!"

"If you do you're going to pay for it- you're not authorized to be carrying a gun for personal protection." One of them said, holding their hands up.

"Well the police weren't there half of the assassination attempts so if I can't rely on them to protect me and they want to try to tell me I can't protect myself then they can just go fuck themselves!" She said.

"Look just calm down a minute we can explain-" One suddenly whipped out a gun himself and fired. Shiki grabbed the motorcyclist and pushed them off and behind the motorcycle. Shiki could see Mori and Hunny were almost caught up as the two took off again and the motorcyclist gasped.

"You okay?" Shiki asked, looking for blood. Shiki traced their line of sight and saw that there was a bullet hole in the motorcycle. It didn't appear to hit anything vital to its function, but it did leave a hole in the decorative metal. "Oh. _HELL._ No. They did _NOT_ just ruin my new paint job." They looked at Shiki for a moment, got back on the motorcycle, grabbed Shiki and pulled her back on. She hardly heard Mori and Hunny but the roar of the motorcycle droned out their voices. She could practically feel the heat coming off of this guy as they took off so fast that for a moment Shiki got scared she'd fall off, clutching onto the driver tighter than before. They were weaving in and out of traffic, zooming past all of the others on the road. They saw the two bolting down an alleyway.

"Shit how are we-" Shiki began, but then the driver went off the road and right down the alley way!

"Fuck! That bitch is crazy!" she heard one of them shouting. The other with the gun pulled it out and started shooting behind him. The driver continued speeding as if their intention was to run them right over. 'I think I'm with the two punks- this guy is crazy!' Shiki thought to herself. The men started screaming, thinking it was their last moments only to have the driver reach out and knock the gun right out of his hand, once again cutting him off in front.

"YOU SCUM ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE TO MY RIDE!" They shouted, storming over to them. "Oh. And the old lady too!" they added, looking over at Shiki. The guy looked past her, seeing the gun laying on the ground and tried to dive for it but the driver grabbed him and slammed their head into theirs, so hard that Shiki almost cringed a little at the crack of the helmet. He dropped down to the floor of the alleyway, knocked out cold. Shiki was nodding her head with approval, thinking 'not bad' when she noticed the other taking a run for it. Shiki didn't even get the chance to pull her own gun back out before they turned around the corner.

"Damn..." She growled, only to hear some screams of protest. She looked up to see Mori holding the other guy, carrying him back over and catching up with Shiki. The driver went up and kicked him right in the privates. He moaned in agony, whimpering. The driver stood there for a moment before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

"Wow, man that felt good!" They took their helmet off and a head full of dirty blond curls were shaken loose and a girl with excited eyes and a huge grin on her face was looking seriously pumped. "I mean like this is my first shooting chase thing of course I've dreamed about the day this would happen but oh its better than I could've imagined and man hitting that guy felt so great!" she shouted excitedly, holding up a victorious fist in the air.

All of them just stood there not sure what to say.

"Oh I get it you guys are all quiet because you're theese cool professionals who do cool shit all the time, right?" She let out a small squeak of excitement. "Ooh can I hit him again!?"

"Kid, go home and learn how to live life respectively," said Shiki pushing her aside.

"I'm not a kid! Heck I've lived on the streets once or twice due to my drunken father," said the girl.

"Then how did you manage to afford that?" Shiki asked.

"I earned it," said the girl.

"Oh yeah. Right." Shiki pulled out her wallet and gave the girl the promised 300 dollars.

"That's not exactly what I was getting at but thanks. I've been hoping to use this bike for good once I got it," said the girl, "thanks for that at least."

"How would you have used it for bad?" Shiki's smartass side asked.

"Well I could've run them over." She said, motioning to the two guys. The one who was laying unconscious stirred a little and she stomped on their face, twisting her boot into their skin.

"I don't know that that would've necessarily been a bad thing." Shiki mused.

"Hmm that is true... look at what they did to my poor baby!" she pouted, hugging the motorcycle.

"There was an old lady who got assaulted too" Shiki rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah. That." She said, watching Mori put the other guy underneath his arm.

"Lets go." She told Mori and Hunny, starting to get annoyed.

"Hey wait," the girl called out, "This lady who got attacked, it wasn't Minami's wife was it?"

"You know who they are?" Shiki asked.

"Heck yeah, they're been the number one target of vandals for weeks now!" said the girl.

"Fuck, no way!" Shiki shouted as she ran back towards Minami's house.

When Shiki burst into the the home, she found Minami and Misa sitting on a sofa with Minami gently treating Misa's wound.

"Why didn't you contact me sooner over all these attacks you've been having?!" Shiki demanded to know.

"Why does the ocean not tell the mountain when one of her children cries? What good could the mountain do?" Minami replied.

"Stop with the philisophical crap already old man!" Shiki shouted. "I thought we were friends!"

"Then why haven't you been coming to me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. That took Shiki off guard.

"Um... because I'm an ocean and you're a mountain?" she tried.

"My dear, you have your own way of working your problems and I have mine. Anyway, the whole reason you're here is to help with yours correct?" Minami asked.

"Hang on a second, you're not going to help me at all unless you let me help you!" Shiki insisted.

"I don't need help. But its clear that you do." He motioned to her broken shoulder, even though the bandages had been hidden under her hoodie.

"How do you know about my problems anyways?"

"Kenshi." He said simply. Mori and Hunny walked in, along with one guy under each of Mori's arms.

"Well I never came here because of my problems. I came here because... oh... oh I don't know! Maybe I just care about you and wanted to see how you were doing? Why is that so hard to believe, am I really such a bitch that nobody can believe that I can do something without wanting something in return? Well I guess I must be, with it coming from you!" She shouted, turning and storming out of the house.

"Shi-chan-" Hunny tried

"Let her go." He said. "When she's upset she does best being by herself, being around people only makes her more agitated and stressed thus making her more upset. So, what are we going to do with these two is the question." He said, getting up and walking over. The two men gulped.

"With your permission Sensei, may we have the honor of taking care of these men who attacked your house and your wife?" Hunny asked bowing.

"Yeah," Mori said also bowing.

"Do as you deem fit," Minami allowed.

"Thank you Sensei," said Hunny.

"Just hurry back for your cake," said Misa.

"But of course," said Hunny.

"What will we do, Mitskuni?" asked Mori.

"Well they should definitely go to jail... but maybe not just yet." Hunny rolled up his sleeves.

"Its fine, we're good with jail first!" said the second one, scared.

"No rush!" Hunny said as he recoiled his fist.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**

 **We're doing something new in our Author's Notes!**

 _ **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**_ _ **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**_

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

...

As the taxi drove to head back to home they passed by the road that went down to Shiki's old house with her mother and stepfather. She made an ugly face, flipping it off.

"Don't know them by chance do you?" the driver snickered, noticing from the rearview mirror.

"If you did, you'd flip them off too." She muttered, slumping in her seat. Shiki hadn't bothered walking far when she decided to opt for a taxi instead. She told the driver to stop a small distance away from her house so that she could sneak back in through the window without being noticed. Hooch was there, and barked with delight upon her appearence.

"Shhh!" Shiki shushed, hopping down and hugging him as he licked her face. The door to her room burst open.

"Where have you been!?" Arata shouted mad.

"In here. Duh." Shiki said as if it were obvious.

"Funny, you weren't in here two hours ago when I first came to look."

"Well maybe you should get your eyes checked."

"Shiki you obviously snuck out why are you so blatantly lying!? Your window is even open!" He pointed to it

"Cant a girl get some fresh air around here without receiving accusations of escaping this hellhole?" She asked innocently.

"Maybe its because you do it all the time?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" his tone was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Couldn't be. I never sneak out. Its too dangerous out there, and I have a broken shoulder."

"You're such a pain!"

"Arata, your temper!" Maki shouted from the other room. He turned to leave

"Don't let the door slam you in the ass on the way out!" Shiki warned 'sincerely' as the door slammed shut so hard the pictures on her walls shook a little.

'Stupid old man' she thought bitterly, holding hooch close to her. Or maybe it was the other way around? Dogs always gave the best hugs.

"Shiki can we actually talk?" her stepmother asked, walking in and sitting on the bed.

"What?" Shiki asked.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but how would you like to be on your own for a little bit?"

"What are you talking about?"Shiki asked.

Maki stood up and walked to the window. "I'm worried about you. It feels like that no one is giving you peace. That's why, if you wish I can arrange for you to stay at one of my family's private penthouses on your own. You can even take Hooch with you if you like. Would you like some time alone? Please just understand, this isn't an attempt to get rid of you, it's an attempt to help you."

Shiki was surprised, pleasantly surprised, but none the less surprised. "...what about the eyewitness protection?" She asked

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. In the meantime, I think you need some space and peace. However, I have two conditions. One, you keep going to school, driven there and back by one our drivers. And you have to have dinner with the family on Sundays for now. So are you okay with this?"

"I'm not doing dinner. I don't want to be around people who are blaming me for all their problems and pretending to be fine when really they all just hate me!" Her voice has progressed to yelling by the last part of her sentence. She pulled the covers over her head. "Stop trying Maki. Just leave me alone..."

She sighed. "Okay, no dinner, but I get to come check on you occasionally and you still have to go to school. Would you accept that?" Maki asked. "I'll give you a fair heads up and you can turn me away if you really want to."

Shiki didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you to think about it. " Maki got up to leave "but for the record, Shiki, I never blamed you. Not once." She closed the door behind her

'Why does this bitch keep trying?' Shiki thought as buried herself under her covers.

The next morning Maki woke up with overwhelming nausea. She ran over to the toilet and vomited several times. Arata came in and rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"

"What made you ask, don't you know I do this every morning ?" She growled bitterly

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to help-" He was cut off by another round vomiting.

"Well asking if I'm okay sure helped me not throw up anymore, I'm glad you were there!"

'I thought that Kumori was just a bitch when she yelled at me during pregnancy, maybe if Maki does it too it actually is hormones" Arata thought.

Shiki walked down the hallway sulking when she heard some shouting coming from her parents room.

'Now what are they doing?' she thought annoyed.

Nao hummed cheerfully as she walked past her.

"Whats your deal?" Shiki snapped.

"Oh nothing," Nao said, unphased by her sisters yelling.

"She's in loveeee" Zaruko said with a smug smile, making an appearance.

"How do you know?" Asked Shiki.

"I just know these things." She said, walking off.

'And I have acquired a vast amount of knowledge from Disney movies' She thought to herself smugly, sitting down at the table to eat.

"Shiki aren't you going to eat?" Asked a maid.

"Not hungry."

"But you need nutrition for your arm to heal," She tried to persuade her, but Shiki shut the door behind her without any aknowledgement.

"Take me to school." She told the driver.

"But what about your sisters?" She asked her.

"Does it look like I care about climate change? Come back and get them later I just want to get out of this hell hole why is that so difficult to understand?!"

"Alright," said the drive deciding not to argue. "Oh by the way, am I taking you to the family penthouse after school?"

"Yes."

...

"Hey Chika!" Nao waved to him in the hallway.

"Uh Nao, Hi." He said, waving awkwardly.

"How are you today?" Nao asked cheerfully.

"I'm, good," Yasuchika said as calmly as he could. "Um, so Nao um, I was wondering, if, you might want to...,"

"Hey Nao, Chika, good morning!" Satoshi said suddenly appearing.

"Good morning Satoshi," said Nao.

'Damn!' Yasuchika thought bitterly.

"Hows your guys training going for the tournament?" She asked.

"Yep, that's what I why I was looking for Yasuchika. We have to get going. Come on Chika!" Satoshi said pulling Yasuchika away.

'Damnit!' Yasuchika groaned in thought.

"Good luck!" she called out after them.

...

"Shiki! There you are!" Tamaki shouted in delight, running up to her.

Shiki immediately shot out her fist, hitting Tamaki in the face and knocking him down.

"Oops, sorry Tamaki, looks like you ran into my fist again. You really need to watch out for that. You never know when one's going to fly out and hit you," she said.

Tamaki held his face in his hands but still continued talking. "What was wrong, why didn't you come to the host club yesterday?" He asked

"This may surprise you, but there is a world outside of the host club. You might want to look into it sometime," Shiki said.

"Hikaru and Haruhi said you were sick though" He said, "Are you feeling better?"

"I was until you came along and ruined my day!" She snapped, storming off. She turned the corner only to meet eyes with Kyoya.

"Shiki-"

"Fuck off four eyes!" She warned. Kyoya sighed.

"Good morning to you too my dear," he said.

"Shiki?" Kyoya asked as Tamaki showed up holding his nose in his hands.

"How did you know?" He asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Call it Intuition."

"Why does she always punch me when she sees me?" Tamaki asked.

"Becuase you have a punchable face," Shiki called out to him. She walked onward until she happened to come across Hunny and Mori.

"Oh, hey guys," she said softly.

"Shi-chan, you never took your cake yesterday!" Hunny told her, and Mori held out the cake.

"Thanks, I could definitely use this right now." She said, taking it from him. She opened the cake box and pulled a piece off and started eating it right in the hall, not really caring about rich people etiquette or the strange stares she was getting. She went into the locker room and opened her locker, dully pulling out her stuff for the day.

"Wow, you don't even bother trying to hide the fact that you don't belong here do you?" Ayumi scoffed.

"You're just jealous that I have a bunch of guys giving me cake and you're repulsive bitchiness wards off everyone around you. Now go find someone else to bother before I rip out those hair extensions daddy gave you along with whatever hair you have left." She said as she continued to pull stuff out of her locker, referring to the time when Ayumi showed up at school with a horrible hair cut looking beat up.

"Oh now who's jealous. You wish you had my hair!" Ayumi taunted.

"Sure, why not?" Shiki said, pulling out a swiss army knife, "hold still."

"Aren't you tired of me already? Just give me back my locker and I'll leave you alone!" She yelled at her, less phased by Shiki's threats after such a long time of dealing with them.

"Hmmm let me think about- no." Shiki said. Ayumi groaned in frustration.

"Look, can you please let me have that locker for like five minutes?!" She asked. Shiki stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"Why would you only want a locker for five minutes?" Shiki asked suspiciously. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Whatever, you're such a pain." Ayumi muttered, storming off. Shiki shut her locker back, picking up her stuff again and heading out.

'Thats really weird' she thought to herself as she continued eating the rest of the chocolate cake.

"Did you just eat an entire cake?" Kaoru asked her as she sat down in her seat.

"No." Shiki said. She took two more bites. "Now I have."

"How?!" Hikaru asked in appall.

"Never underestimate a girls stomach capacity when it comes to eating chocolate while upset." She said.

"Why are you upset?" Hikaru asked.

"None of your buisness."

"You know if you're sick you shouldn't be eating so much junk." Kaoru commented.

"It wasn't that much." Shiki insisted.

"It was a two layer 8 inch cake." He rolled his eyes.

She let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her hands up in the air. "Well everyone's just a fucking critic today, aren't they?!"

"Hey you have some chocolate on your lips, want me to lick it off?" Hikaru grinned, putting an arm around her shoulders being careful to avoid contact with the injured one.

"I think this looks like a job for two," Kaoru joined in.

"Hell no!" Shiki said, shoving them away and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "...did I get it?"

"No." They said in sync.

"Wheres it at?"

"Well tell you,"

"On one condition."

"You have to guess which one of us is Hikaru!" They finished together.

"This is stupid. I'll just go find a mirror." She rolled her eyes, about to get up.

"You're just saying its stupid because you know you can't do it." Kaoru taunted, tipping his green hat smugly. Shiki rolled her eyes and continued leaving before they blocked her way.

"Fine. Uhhh you're Hikaru." She pointed to one randomly.

"Sorry, you got it wrong!" They chimed.

"Better luck next time, eh Shiki?" Hikaru said.

"Wait, I did get it right." Shiki said, eyeing them suspiciously and smiling a little.

"No you didn't." Kaoru said.

"But you're lying. Whenever Hikaru is lying his voice becomes more confident like he's trying to compensate for the bullshit he's pulling over, like when he messes with Tamaki. Kaoru does something similar, but its more subtle. His eyes change expression when he's finished and he thinks that he's pulled one over on you. Hikaru gives it away immediately." She said as if it were obvious.

Both twins looked at each other confused.

"You're making that all up to mess with us aren't you?" they said.

"Hikaru, move, you're blocking my seat," Haruhi said suddenly come up behind one of the twins. Then she looked over at Shiki. "Oh Shiki, you have a little smudge on your right corner lip," she said pointing to where it was.

"Thanks." Shiki said as she wiped it again. "Did I get it?"

"Yep" Haruhi confirmed. Shiki looked at the twins smugly. Both twins groaned annoyed.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Shiki said smugly.

"Do I really sound like that when I lie?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Sound like what when you lie?" Haruhi asked, "like you're becoming more confidence, like you're trying to compensate for the BS you're about to pull? Of course, Kaoru's does something similar. It changes tone but it's sort of a "ha-ha, fooled them" sort of thing. That kind of makes it easier to to tell after you're done, but you Hikaru, you give it away real easily."

Hikaru groaned, slumping in his chair.

"This is why you're my favorite," Shiki said to Haruhi.

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"Never mind," Shiki said, still acting smug. Some hours later when she'd already transitioned to her next period, Shiki stood up and ran out of the classroom without warning and straight for the bathroom.

'Oh dear god my stomach hates me but it was so worth it... ugh, maybe...' She thought to herself, clutching her stomach and groaning. 'Maybe I should just induce vomiting to get this pain over with?' she thought to herself. She sat in the stall for a while pondering over the notion, she heard the door of the bathroom open. Feeling cautious, she carefully pulled out a knife.

Then she noticed the shoes.

"Haruhi?" she said.

"Shiki?" Haruhi said back. She opened the stall door to see Shiki on the floor. "You okay?"

"Howd you know I was in here?" She asked.

"I didn't, I was taking something to another class and saw you rush into the bathroom." She said.

"Thats awfully coincidental, you sure you're not stalking me?" Shiki asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

And of course, who else but Ayumi would walk into the locker area only to hear two people talking. She recognised Shiki's voice instantly.

"You should get out of here before someone catches you in the girls bathroom." She heard her say. She looked around the corner to see her on her knees with some boy in the stall!

"Everyones in class, I don't think we need to worry." Was that... Haruhi?

She's in there with Haruhi!?

"That nasty little whore..." Ayumi mouthed quietly to herself, not believing what she was hearing. She hid behind the corner, listening quietly. No wonder the host club was giving her such special treatment! A thought struck her, and a grin spread across her face.

'This might just be my chance to get my locker back' She pulled out her phone from her pocket and hit the record button.

"Oh god..." Shiki moaned, leaning over the toilet bowl.

"I'll hold your hair back." Haruhi offered.

Shiki took a deep breath and stuck her fingers down her throat, gagging and choking but still didn't manage to actually induce any vomiting. She groaned again, hugging the seat of the toilet bowl, taking several deep breaths to recover her breathing.

"Shh, Shh it's okay, just take it slowly," Haruhi coxes Shiki.

"You're actually really gentle," said Shiki.

"Well, I just want to make sure your comfortable," Haruhi said.

"Oh," Shiki moaned, "come on, faster, just take away my misery!"

"Shh, don't rush it, we have plenty of time," said Haruhi.

"Well it kind of hurts but I know it'll feel better to get it out of my system." She said, "Besides, I don't want to keep you too long." She said, sticking her fingers in her throat again.

Ayumi shook her head. 'Right in the school bathroom, its disgusting...' She thought to herself.

"Ok I think its about to come..." Shiki said, and her moan heightened a little before finally purging.

"Oh shit..." She breathed. "Fuck... that definitely feels better... but damn its everywhere though..."

"Its okay, you couldn't help it. Besides, I don't mind" Haruhi told her, trying to make her not feel embarrassed. If Shiki was possible of such an emotion that is.

'Wait, did she just vomit? She was just sick? Hmmm... well if it was enough to convince me, I'm sure it'll be enough to convince the rest of the school' Ayumi smiled to herself wickedly. She stopped recording and slipped back out of the bathroom as she heard the two cleaning up and flushing the toilet.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shoutout in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**

 **We're doing something new in our Author's Notes!**

 _ **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**_ _ **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**_

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **Shiki's received her first question!**

Mcfly: You do it

Tracey: I don't want to! What if she bites me?

Mcfly: I'll give you a safety glove. Like the ones they use at animal shelters.

Tracey: Um, Okay. *Puts on glove, takes deep breath, and knocks on Shiki's door* *Loud groan can be heard from the other side, and angry, heavy stomps get louder as she nears the door*

Shiki: What now?!

Mcfly: She did it *points to Tracey* *Tracey stomps on Mcfly's foot to shut her up and clears throat nervously upon Shiki's unamused stare as Mcfly holds back a howl of pain*

Tracey: Well actually Shiki, this is the first time we've bothered you.

Shiki: So you admit you're bothering me.

Tracey: That wasn't the intention, but I'm able to infer it by your look of death.

Shiki: Good to know theres more than a mashed potato in there *taps on Tracey's head*

Tracey: You could afford to be a little nicer you know. After all we did sort of create y- *Shiki stares with a raised eyebrow as Mcfly covers Tracey's mouth*

Mcfly: *Laughs nervously* YA DINNER. We made your favorite! Thats why were here! Excuse us for just a moment while we go get it. *Whispers* What are you doing?! She can't know! She'll have an identity crisis and search for the portal! If she discovers the portal and tries to leave the fan fiction realm it'll throw off the dementional barrier threshold and disrupt the strings of time! All the fictional and non-fictional universes will collide and the cosmos won't be able to contain it and EVERYTHING IN EXISTENCE WILL DIE *Collapses to ground dramatically, rasping for breath*

Tracey: Are you serious?! But then how could we have made it here?

Mcfly: *Sits up normally and groans* Why you gotta ask so many questions?!

Tracey: Tell me the real reason she can't know!

Mcfly: The truth?

Tracey: Yes, the truth.

Mcfly: Okay, here it goes... have you ever seen _Bolt_?

Tracey: *Facepalms* That's not going to happen.

Mcfly: IT COULD TOTALLY HAPPEN

Tracey: I think you're overthinking this.

Mcfly: I'm not overthinking anything! Look, I did the calculations! *shows an entire journal full of detailed diagrams and notes*

Tracey: Mcfly, we're in the authors notes. We can make whatever we want happen. Theres no rules or identity crisis, all we have to do is ask Shiki **Medieval Midnight** 's question. No universal collapse.

Mcfly: ...that can't be right. There has to be more.

Tracey: Nope, its as simple as that.

Mcfly: But... *looks at journal*

Tracey: Let it go.

Mcfly: BUT-

Tracey: Mcfly.

Mcfly: ...what about Shiki's dinner?

Tracey: She doesn't even have to remember you said that. All we have to do is go back and ask the question.

Mcfly: *Stares at Tracey with a scowl of aghast and disappointment, throwing her life's work in the toilet*

Tracey: That wasn't your life's work, you just typed-

Mcfly: SHUT UP AND LET ME MOURN.

Tracey: *sigh* I'm just going to go ask her then, okay?

Mcfly: *sniffle sniffle*

Tracey: *Rolls eyes and walks back over to Shiki*

Shiki: Is she related to Blondie? She's growing mushrooms-

Mcfly: I'M SUMMONING THE FAIRIES.

Tracey: Ignore her. We received a question from **Medieval Midnight** about you.

Shiki: Oh yeah?

Tracey: Her question was: Why didn't you want to keep a puppy for yourself?!

Shiki: Well I haven't kept any, but I haven't exactly _not_ kept any. Theres three puppies left and they're still with, speak of the devil, Blondie. Two are potentially reserved for Haruhi and four eyes, although not exactly guaranteed. Four eyes wanted one but I have to decide weather or not I'm gonna let him since he's such a hard ass. Fucking Ootori... *shaking her head in dismay until regaining focus* oh, sorry. Anyways, Haurhi said she'd like one but doesn't have the room, so if she gets the room in to take one in the future then she'll take that one. But if we find a better placement then that's what'll happen. Sorta went to the back of my mind to be honest. Getting shot and being interrogated by CIA has a tendency to do that.

Tracey: Thanks for your time Shiki, and thanks **Medieval Midnight** for your question and ongoing support! We cant wait to hear questions from you in the future and from other readers! Right Mcfly?

Mcfly: *In colonial america voice* The fairies are coming, the fairies are coming... *followed by psychotic laughter and creepy eye twitch*

Tracey: ...never mind, she's having a crisis at the moment. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

...

"So, are you skipping club again?" Haruhi asked as they cleaned up.

"Probably not," said Shiki.

"Hmm, well, you got to do what you hot to do," said Haruhi.

"Hey, can you actually keep a secret?" Shiki asked.

"I'd like to think so, but you know how the guys can find things out," said Haruhi.

"Right," said Shiki. She had hoped to tell Haruhi about the secret apartment Maiki had promised her. "Actually its probably a good thing that you don't know just in case... you know. Something happens." She paused for a moment, clearing her throat and changing the subject. "You know, I never knew I'd be able to find a friend who was so good that they'd help me clean up my vomit. It's pretty gross."

"Sorry."

"No, I just meant... I guess I just find it hard to believe I found someone who would actually do that for me." Shiki said, turning away from Haruhi so she couldn't see her face turning red if it was. "What I'm trying to spit out is thanks, okay?!" Shiki had to force it out so even though it came across a little angry, Haruhi knew her well enough by now to know that it had good intentions behind it and it was a big deal for her to say something like that.

"Don't worry about," Haruhi assured her as she helped damp Shiki's face with a cool towel. It felt good.

"Thanks," she said

"Think nothing of it," said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi," Shiki said, "If I offered to pay off the rest of your debt with those loosers, what would you think of me?"

"I wouldn't want you to since you'd have to get the money from your stepmother and I know you don't particularly like her,"

"I mean it sucks you gotta be stuck here after school every day." Shiki said.

"Well its not all that bad."

"You mean even if you didn't have the debt you'd still want to be in the host club?" She asked, surprised

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. "They do grown on you, " she said.

"So does a fungus," said Shiki.

"Don't you consider them friends too?" Haruhi asked

Shiki sighed. "It's hard for me to really accept people as friends. The only reason I can accept you is because you don't piss me off all that much."

"Well everyones going to make you mad and annoy you from time to time, I'm sure I've done it some too. Don't your little sisters annoy you?" Haruhi asked

"Duh." Shiki said

"But you still love them anyways right?"

"Define love," asked Shiki.

Haruhi shook her head. "Maybe you need to find a way to vent out all of your anger and hatred. You do that, maybe you wouldn't hate the guys so much."

"I do, I work out all the time," said Shiki

"But isn't there other ways to vent your anger?" Haruhi asked.

"No. I'm just an angry person." Shiki suddenly seemed a bit defensive.

"I'm no expert, but I know that often times there's a subconscious source that fuels people with anger management problems." Haruhi said

"Well I'm just a bitch and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm going back to class." She said, hurrying out of the locker rooms and back to class.

...

"We've taken the task to pack all of your things, Mistress. And also were under strict orders by your stepmother not to 'nose around' through any of your personal belongings." Her driver told her as she got in the car that day.

"Did you get my vibrator too?" She asked.

"I-I'm sorry?" The driver asked, startled.

"What? I'm not even asking if you got the whole collection, I mean can survive without the S&M accessories but when a girls gotta go she's gotta go, am I right or am I right?"

"I uh..." She sputtered uncomfortably

"Its a joke."

"Oh."

"You know... a joke? The thing that makes you laugh? Never mind... its fine, at least I got my own joke. Shiki darling you're hilarious. I know, I know."

Awkward silence followed.

"Well anyway," Shiki said. "Don't take me straight to the housing yet though."

"Is there somewhere you're wanting me to go?"

"Not in particular- people might be watching me. If we just go straight there we could be followed."

"Mistress, with all due respect, I understand you've been through a lot, but don't you think that's slightly paranoid?" She asked her.

"Tell that to my shoulder. And my back." Shiki cringed a little remembering her back feeling like it was on fire when Seiko had taken the liberty to rip it to shreds. "Take me back to the house first- is my stuff still there?" She asked as she drove.

"I believe so." She said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, the opposite actually. I need to say goodbye to Nao and Zaruko "

...

"Are you sure you don't want to take more?" Asked one of the butlers. Shiki held a large dufflebag in each hand.

"I can't take my whole room with me, I'll get myself killed. They can't see a bunch of stuff moving out of the house or they're gonna get suspicious."

"Excuse me, but who's 'they'?" asked one of the maids.

"The people trying to kill me."

"Mistress I can assure you we have a highly intricate security system not just here but at your new housing as well." She said.

"She's paranoid." Nao told one of the maids.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her. "I had bodyguards when I nearly got kidnapped so I'm not taking any chances!"

"But even if someone is watching you, wouldn't they just see you going to there when returning from school?" asked the maid.

"Not if I take a different route each day," said Shiki as she headed out.

As she passed the living room she hear her father's angry voice.

"I didn't want her to leave! I was just frustrated!"

"What said was said and even though she tough, I'm sure it hurt her feelings!" Maki said also sounding mad.

'Oh god they're fighting over me?' Shiki thought in annoyance.

"It still doesn't mean you can offer her separate housing without even consenting me!"

"Well you're stupid for saying that, and I'm pregnant, grouchy, and feel shitty so I get to do whatever I want, dammit!" She yelled.

"Maki, that applies for eating a pint of ice cream, not shaving your legs, and wearing PJ's all day, not my daughter moving out!"

"Well maybe if you could learn to control your temper I wouldn't have thought to do it in the first place! You're right about Shiki not being an adult yet, but your temper tantrums are quite childish!"

'Ain't that the damn truth.' Shiki thought to herself.

"Uh, bye you guys." Shiki said to Zaruko and Nao who were in the living room.

"Bye Shiki!" Nao said, hugging her. Shiki swallowed, awkwardly hugging her back. Zaruko on the other hand just looked at her before retreating to her room without a word. Shiki sighed. Not that she had been around the house all that much since her and Arata's argument, but since then when she did encounter Zaruko she'd acted rather coldly towards her. She knew that the influence of her father's words had started turning her against Shiki.

"She'll come around." Nao said, reading her face.

"I don't blame her for not." She said.

"I still believe in you."

"Whats there to believe in?" Shiki said bitterly after a stunned pause of silence.

"You're not a bad person."

"Yes I am. You're just a bad judge of character." Shiki said. Nao laughed.

"You can't fool me, she's just a big softie isn't she Hooch?" Nao scratched Hooch's ears as he panted happily, wagging his tail. Shiki rolled her eyes, shaking her head in annoyance and jerked Hooch's leash, pulling him away from Nao and heading out to the car.

"Ah," Nao moaned, "I wish Hooch didn't have to go."

"Well he's my dog technically, and you still have Haruhi's puppy here, " said Shiki as she climbed into the vehicle. "I'll see you at school"

As the car pulled away she could see Zaruko staring out the window at her, watching her leave.

'Well it looks like someones happy about me leaving.' She thought to herself, leaning her forehead against the glass and shutting her eyes.

"Woof!" Hooch barked.

"Relax, this is what we've always wanted remember? We'll finally be on our own," she said patting his head.

Hooch merely whined and he laid.

"Oh don't you turn against me know!"

When Shiki arrived, it didn't take her long to unpack her things. The silence was quite difficult to get used to, she felt quite tense and had checked the security and locks several times. She inspected the house, going over situations in her head where if an attacker came in she would have something to defend herself with, hiding weapons and rearranging blunt objects so that they were more evenly distributed around the house so she'd always be prepared no matter where in the house she was at, playing out scenarios in her head, punching and swinging vases at pretend enemies.

"Hyaa-" She jumped around the corner, grabbing a small statue and holding it above her head only to meet Hooch's interested gaze.

"Don't give me that look. Nao's just being a brat, there's a difference between not being careless and paranoid." She said, placing the statue back to where she had moved it.

Hooch didn't seem terribly convinced.

"You better be nice to me, I'm your dinner provider you know!"

Hooch perked up at the word 'dinner', wagging his tail.

"Shit, dinner." She walked over to see what was in the fridge. Surely enough, Maki had stocked it up. One shelf was filled entirely with just meat.

"...well at least she did something right. Wouldn't have been surprised if she sent me here to starve to death."Shiki looked at the clock- it wasn't time for dinner yet, but Hooch didn't' seem to know that. She went ahead and pulled out a package of ground beef, which had a note on it: 'While we typically prepare Hooch fresh vegetables, I wasn't sure if you were comfortable preparing vegetables from scratch so there are some frozen ones in the freezer as well as premium quality dog food and treats in the cabinets -Maki '

"Look at this. See? Its proof she thinks I'm stupid!" She held out the note to Hooch, who looked at it before looking back up at her.

"I mean she doesn't just have to assume you know, even if she's right!" She said, pulling out a case of chicken as well and chopping them up, putting them into a skillet and trying to keep them from Hooch who could reach the counter with ease by standing on his hind legs. She managed to get everything cooked before she put it in his bowl, adding in his supplements.

"Gotta keep my boy looking handsome, don't I? Huh?" She scratched his head as she mixed before placing the bowl down in front of him.

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful- she fixed her dinner too, she went to the room that Maki had workout equipment moved to for her and exercised all but her arm, jogging on the treadmill with Hooch. She drew to distract herself from the stillness. Pulled out homework, but gave up after a few problems. She laid down in bed staring up at the ceiling as Hooch snored next to her. The calmness was so unusual for her, that when she found herself left alone with her thoughts, she didn't know what to do. She was always so busy being distracted by doing what she had to, she realized that maybe there wasn't much to being Shiki other than this self-drafted soldier with anger management issues and an awesome dog. Without some kind of purpose, someone to punch, or someone to be mad at, all she did was... well, nothing. She just sort of existed. 'Am I really so worthless?' She wondered, clutching her pillow tight as the so longed for silence suddenly felt as if it were smothering her.

...

When her locker slammed shut the next morning, Ayumi's face was revealed hiding behind it as she stood there with a 'warm' smile.

"Hello Shiki" She greeted. "Sleep well?"

"No, and I have better things to fill my time with other than your fake sincerity and kindness so thanks for the sarcasm, but I'm outta here." Shiki picked up her stuff.

"Oh but I am sincere, sincerely concerned about my locker." Ayumi slid in front of her to block Shiki with her body.

"Oh, but you seem to think that I'm the kind of person who's going to magically care all the sudden about the same dumb shit I didn't care about every other day you've bitched to me about it."

"Shiki, really, I know we've had our trifles in the past but I hope you haven't mistaken me for insane. I know better than to try the same thing and expect the same results." She said.

"Hope for something else." She tried to go by but she blocked her yet again.

"I hope that you know that you should give me what I want for the sake of your own good." She said, the first bell ringing and the locker room beginning to clear out, soon leaving the two alone. Ayumi held up her phone.

"...Yeah, still not feeling any urges to satisfy your crazy borderline stalkerish obsession." Ayumi pulled up an audio file with a picture attached of two Ouran students in a bathroom stall together, a girl and a boy, and the girl was on her knees while the boy was standing up. She hit the play button.

 _"Oh god..."_

 _"I'll hold your hair back."_

'Is that me and Haruhi?' Shiki thought, surprised to hear their voices on the file.

The sound of something being stuck down Shiki's throat and moaning and heavy breathing followed.

 _"Shh, Shh it's okay, just take it slowly"_ Haruhi's voice coaxed.

"What the hell Ayumi, fuck borderline you're already at the stalker level! You're listening in on my conversations now?" Shiki shouted incredulously. Ayumi sighed and paused the recording.

"A conversation? That sounded like a little more than a conversation to me." She rewound it to the gagging noises.

"Oh my god not only is that disgusting, but you're also a dumbass! I was sick you perverted creep!"

"Well it didn't sound like that to me." Ayumi said innocently, "It sounded like there were more than just words being exchanged between your mouths." Shiki was about to start screaming again when Ayumi held up a finger and interrupted her, playing the video again.

 _"You're actually really gentle"_

 _"Well, I just want to make sure your comfortable,"_

 _"Oh,"_ Shiki moaned, _"come on, faster, just take away my misery!"_

 _"Shh, don't rush it, we have plenty of time,"_

 _"Well it kind of hurts but I know it'll feel better to get it out of my system. Besides, I don't want to keep you too long." Shiki said, and more gagging noises followed._

 _"Ok I think its about to come..." She said._

Her moan heightened and right before the part where Shiki remembered she was about to vomit, instead there was just heavy, exhausted breathing. Shiki stared at the phone in confusion.

 _"Oh shit..."_ She was panting. _"Fuck... that definitely feels better... but damn its everywhere though..."_

 _"Its okay, you couldn't help it. Besides, I don't mind"_

"But I-" Shiki began, only to suddenly get it. Ayumi edited the video so that any signs that Shiki was vomiting her head off instead of giving head were swiped clean to make it sound as sexual as possible. She was blackmailing her. Shiki snatched the phone out of her hands and threw it hard to the ground, smashing it.

Ayumi merely chuckled. "You honestly think I was stupid enough to only have one copy of it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**_

 **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**

 **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **The delay for this chapter is my fault due to health issues, but I'll try to compensate for the long wait by making the next few chapters get out to everyone quicker. I may delay replies to questions for a few chapters so that I can focus on getting them out faster to you all, but I promise we'll get around to them soon. Enjoy!**

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

 **...**

Ayumi merely chuckled. "You honestly think I was stupid enough to only have one copy of it?"

At that Shiki grabbed her by her collar and pinned her up against the wall. "You can make as many copies of this crap all you want, but how many copies of yourself can you make?!"

"Ha, what are you going to do?" Ayumi taunted. At that Shiki kicked Ayumi's leg out from under her, knocking her down. She then grabbed Ayumi's leg and pulled her towards a bathroom toliet.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked.

"You ever heard of thing called a swirly?" Shiki asked as she pulled Ayumi up until her face was level with the toilet bowl and tried forcing her head in.

"Don't you dare you disgusting little wench!" She shrieked, struggling to push herself away from the water of the toilet bowl. "Besides, what do you plan to accomplish? It will only make me want to release it for sure!"

"You think so?" Shiki said as she managed to get Ayumi's head into the toilet bowl and flushed. She pulled Ayumi's head back out, making her cough and gagged.

"And that's just a small sample of what I can do. But if I don't scare you enough, maybe I should consider letting the boys in the host club know about this. I doubt they'd like having one of their members threatened like this. Because you see the thing is, I don't care what you do or say about me. But if you're going to drag my closest friend into this, especially one that's never done anything to you and is here on scholarship and is actually working to make his place in the world rather than make people give it to him like some bitches I know, lady, you'll be begging for a swirly compared to what else I'd drag you through!"

" You'd really go to the host club about this?" Ayumi asked in a slight taunt.

Shiki had to seriously think about that for a bit. Would she go to the idiots for this? Well, if it was for Haruhi then,

"If means protecting Haruhi, it's like I said," she said ever so slyly as she pushed Ayumi's head back into the toilet and flushed.

Suddenly Ayumi shot her arm out and sank her nails right into Shiki's eyes, causing her to stumble back and let go. While blinded with her tears as they began to water like crazy, she was kicked surprisingly harder than what she thought Ayumi would be capable of in the gut multiple times, but she grabbed her ankle and yanked it upward sending her falling onto her butt despite her not being able to see. Ayumi kicked her in the face with her free foot and scrambled out of the stall. Shiki flung the door open in a fury, her vision significantly impaired by the blurring of her vision but she could vaguely make out her outline.

"I would have you expelled right now if I didn't need that locker so bad," Ayumi growled darkly, "But you've crossed the line, you listen to me. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to get your shit out of my locker or so help me I will not only release this tape, I promise to make sure you regret ever messing with me." She grabbed a towel and stormed off.

"What the fuck is in that locker?! Do you have drugs or something in it?!" Shiki shouted after her, but instead of an answer her only reply was a door slamming shut.

'God!' Shiki thought.

That day after school, Shiki made her way to the club room. She could only imagine how the guys would react to her coming back. But hopefully, they'd be able to help stop Ayumi and her scheme.

"We haven't seen you here in a while." Kyoya said upon her walking in. "What's the special occasion? Or did you just miss me?"

"Yes, I missed not being able to snap your glasses in two," said Shiki.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure Shiki?" Kyoya asked.

"I may have gotten Haruhi into trouble, " said Shiki.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"Hey, watch it!" Shiki snapped. "Look some bimbo got a recoding of the two us the other day when she was helping me while I was throwing up and she's tweaked it to make it sound like we're having sex," said Shiki.

"What, you and Haruhi had sex?!" Tamaki and the twins shouted.

"Huh?" Haruhi also asked looking up from her schedule work.

Shiki walked over and pulled her up. "Yes, Haruhi and I had hard core lesbian sex yesterday in the bathroom."

"Wait what?!" Haruhi sputtered.

"Kiss me like you did yesterday Haruhi!" Shiki said as she tried pushing Haruhi down onto the table. Haruhi tried to push her away.

"Shiki, you've gotten as crazy as the guys you know that!" Haruhi shouted.

"Perhaps." She stood back up. "But seriously though, if you weren't deaf you would've heard that what I was actually saying was that some bitch is basically trying to blackmail me by threatening to spread around a fake recording of us 'having sex'" She said, using air quotes.

"I take it, this girl is unaware that Haruhi is a girl?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, but in either case, I don't want Haruhi to get into trouble. This bitch has wanted my locker forever, ever since I started going here to the point that she wants to apparently, willing to sabotage Haruhi in order to get it and I don't want that to happen to her."

"You mean you actually care what happens to Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"She's the only one of you six that doesn't give me a headache," said Shiki, "if it wasn't for her, I'd have snapped a long time ago and kill all of you."

"You know it's okay to say you care about people, don't you Shi-chan?" Hunny asked her, taking her off guard. Everyone looked at her.

"One thing at a time," she said, "look can you help me with this or not? If not for me than for Haruhi? Or for your stupid club? I doubt Haruhi getting attacked like this will be good for you."

"Yes, you'd be right," said Kyoya.

"So why does she want your locker so bad?" Kaoru asked.

"I dont know!" Shiki said, "But she's acting really weird!"

"Why is it such a big deal to just give her the locker?" Tamaki asked.

"Well at first it was because she was being a bitch and I didn't want to give in to what she wanted, but now I feel like she's hiding something and I want to know what it is. But my locker doesn't look weird or anything, I don't see what she could possibly be hiding." She said

"Pherhalps we should take a look at it ourselves," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Shiki.

"But we aren't allowed in the girls locker room." Hunny pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry, no one will be there," Shiki assured them

BAM

All the remaining girls in the locker room jumped at the sound of the door busting in.

"Alright Bitches, I'm Feeling Extremely Horny And Hungry And I Don't Have A Snack. So Unless You Want To Be Hard Core Raped, You Better Get Your Scrawny Asses Out Of Here So I Can Masturbate, In Peace!"

At that, all the screamed and raced out.

"Wow, that worked better than I thought," said Shiki.

"I wonder what she has in mind for clearing out the locker room," Hikaru said as he and the other hosts all waited outside the locker room door. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a bunch of girls came running out.

"I don't want to get raped!" one shouted.

"She didn't threatened to rape those girls did she?" Haruhi asked scared.

"Knowing Shiki, yes," said the twins.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**_

 **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**

 **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **The delay for this chapter is my fault due to health issues, but I'll try to compensate for the long wait by making the next few chapters get out to everyone quicker. I may delay replies to questions for a few chapters so that I can focus on getting them out faster to you all, but I promise we'll get around to them soon. Enjoy!**

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

 **...**

"Alright, cost is clear, get in here," Shiki said appearing at the door. The Hosts all walked in and over to Shiki's locker.

"Take a look," Shiki said as she opened it.

"You don't have any bras or underwear in there do you?" Hikaru asked.

" No, you can't borrow them Hikaru," said Shiki. The host all looked over the inside of the locker.

"Looks like a regular locker to me,'" said Haruhi.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked as he noticed a piece of thread at the back corner of the locker.

"It's nothing, it's just a thread," said Shiki.

"Still," Tamaki said as he reached in to pull it out. "I got it!" He said excited, only to lose his balance and accidentally tumble back into another locker.

"When they dropped you on your head as a baby, what did they drop you on exactly?" Shiki asked.

"I fell off the bed," Tamaki said defeansevly.

"Again, onto what?" Shiki asked.

"Does this feel weird to you?" Haruhi asked out loud as she rubbed her hand against a wall.

"No, its just where they painted it." Shiki said, feeling it herself.

"Nothing looks suspicious to me." Kyoya said, examining it for himself.

"Sorry, just trying to find something." Haruhi apologized.

"Its not your fault, it was good of you to check. Maybe she's just crazy." Hikaru shrugged.

"It seems like it, but I still feel like somethings up." Shiki said, shutting the locker and securing the lock. "But we still have to figure out what to do in the meantime about that stupid recording."

"Correct," said Kyoya, "we should probably get out of here before another girl comes back in.

"Not unless they want to get raped," said Shiki.

"You probably shouldn't keep saying that," said Haruhi.

Just then a huge scream echoed through out the locker room.

"What are you boys doing in here?!" Shouted Ayumi

"How did she show up so fast? It's like this was written in in a book or something," said Shiki.

"We're in here because of you, actually." Tamaki said, "When you mess with one member of the host club, you mess with all of us!"

"Hey, what about me?" Shiki said, glaring at him.

"I have nothing against the lot of you." Ayumi said, ignoring Shiki. "My problem is with her, and the fact that I need my locker."

"From what I've gathered you had that extra locker because you needed more space to put your stuff. So may I ask if you had so much stuff that you needed an extra locker, then why was it empty when Shiki opened it?"

"Because I was using some of it and so the rest fit in my other locker." She said

"Why didn't you have a lock on it? Surely if it was rightfully yours you would've had one on it?" He asked, adjusting his glasses and raising an eyebrow.

"Why does it matter?" Ayumi asked after a pause.

"Because Shiki had no reason to believe the locker belonged to anyone, and you never registered it as your own, yet you're blackmailing her and my fellow host club member because she stole something that didn't belong to you?" He asked.

Ayumi looked around, trying to find something to help her out of the situation.

"It's just, I didn't want her to win. She seems to think she get anything she wants because she's tough. I wanted to prove her wrong," she said finally.

"Are you kidding me? If I got everything I wanted, I wouldn't be where I am right now!" Shiki said exasperated

"So how does yelling at everyone and threatening to kill them help you any?!" Ayumi asked.

"It's just who I am okay?! I'm a bitch and I don't know how not to be one!"

"Damn straight you are!" Ayumi said. Shiki lunged at her, but Mori grabbed her and shook his head no.

"It's quite clear that the relationship between the two of you is less than friendly, to say the least. But all this is over a locker, doesn't this seem..." Kyoya searched for a more formal word but couldn't find one, "overkill?"

"Yeah, that's one word for it," said Shiki.

"None the less Madam, I think drastic action should be taken," said Kyoya as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?" She demanded.

Kyoya stopped in mid-type. "If it scares you that much, please stop blackmailing Miss Shiki and delete the recording you have of her and Haruhi," he said.

"How about you tell me who you're calling or I'll send it right now!" Ayumi said, taking Kyoya a little by surprise. Most people didn't have the nerve to stand up to an Ootori so fearlessly. Kyoya however held the phone up to his ear.

"Go ahead," he ordered to whomever he was speaking with.

"What did you do?" Ayumi asked.

"I sent a virus to your phone that's so powerful it can also affect anything you ever connected to your phone, such a say downloading songs from your computer to your phone or sent a text to a friend or family member, it'll affect that too," said Kyoya.

"Even if you weren't bluffing, I'm from an family that owns an electronic company. Viruses can't be spread without having some source from removable media, downloads, or e-mail attachments. Not only that, but Shiki already smashed my phone to bits." Ayumi said smugly. "You're not as superior as you let on."

"Then how the hell were you planning to send out that video? Heck for all you know, four eyes here is actually just stalling you and getting you to admit you can't really send the recording our while he bankrupts your family's fortune and invade your house, stealing your laptop?" Shiki asked.

"Our family has its own security measures, and besides I suspect your 'police force' has better things to do other than help with high school drama. And somehow I'm just not too worried about him bankrupting my family's fortune. Quit the bluffs and just give me what I want." Ayumi motioned over towards 'her' locker, one hand on her hip. "I don't have all day."

Kyoya just smiled.

"If you're so sure your family isn't bankrupt, perhaps you should go home a check. And it's not just over a silly dispute. There's obviously something very important about this locker to the point it maybe bad for Ouran in general and that is something I cannot allow."

"Your family has plenty of power, but you can't make us go bankrupt in the blink of an eye. And whatever's bad for Ouran would be his business, wouldn't it?" She pointed to Tamaki.

"So you admit it's something bad?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm saying stay out of my business and open the locker right now or I'm just going to go home. Like I said, I don't have all day and if you're just going to waste my time I have better things to do until I find out your answer tomorrow."

"Hmm, well let's give her what she wants," said Shiki. She grabbed Ayumi out of the blue and flung her into the locker, shutting the door.

"Oh ha-ha, this again," Ayumi said.

"Not exactly," Shiki said as she started moving the locker away from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi asked.

"Hey big guy, think you can help carry this out?" Shiki asked Mori.

"Sure," Mori said managing to lift the locker.

"Um where do you plan on taking this exactly Shiki?" Tamaki asked.

"I dunno- maybe into the river?"

"I can sue all of you for this, you're only getting yourselves into more trouble!" Ayumi shouted, banging on the locker, trying to open it from the inside but it was locked.

"You okay in there bitch?" Shiki asked as she hammered at the locker loudly.

"Ah, cut that out!" Ayumi shouted.

"Don't tap the glass, they don't like it." Hikaru advised.

"What, this?" Shiki asked as she hammered louder.

"Stop that! It's so loud in here!" Ayumi screamed.

"Is it?" Shiki said as she started kicking at the locker as well. "This gives me an idea. Tweedle-Dee Tweedle-Dumb come with me. The rest of you, don't let her out no matter what!"

"Ayumi?" They suddenly heard from outside the locker room. "Is that you? What's going on?"

"Toji!" Ayumi yelled, "Please get in here!"

"Toji? You mean that guy who's your 'boyfriend'?" Shiki asked, saying the word boyfriend sarcastically.

"God Ayumi, where are you, you dumb bitch?!" Toji shouted, "Making me come in the fucking girls' locker room…" He muttered as he looked around until he happened to come across the scene of the hosts all around the locker.

"Do you mind? This is the girls' room," Shiki said without hesitation.

"Get me out of here!" Ayumi shouted, banging hard on the walls of the locker.

"What the hell!? What are you doing to my fiance?!" Toji shouted, getting mad.

"Haven't you ever heard of hide-and-seek? She's in there counting to ten while we hide. Duh," said Shiki.

"TOJI!" Ayumi shouted. Toji groaned in annoyance.

"You told me you forgot something and were going back to get it, not getting yourself locked in a locker! We have somewhere to be, so if you'll stop playi-" Suddenly he stopped in mid-sentence. "Hey, you were the girl who got me beat up!"

"Who me?" Shiki batted her eyes innocently.

"Yeah you!" He said, getting mad as he realized.

"Oh not me, fighting is dangerous. I could hurt someone!" She said it as if appalled by the idea. She put a hand to her forehead in despair, "Oh, how dreadful the thought!"

"How could you insult a lady like that?" Hikaru asked wrapping Haruhi up in his arms.

"Yeah," said Kaoru also wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Shiki hissed.

"She's the reason why it's been taking so long to get it to you! She won't let me have my locker back!" Ayumi said from in the locker.

"You mean you still don't have it?!" He shouted furiously.

"I was going to get it to you tomorrow-!"

"I've been asking you for it for three days!" He shouted, "You're fucking lucky that you're in that locker and not out here with me!"

"It's not my fault, it's hers!" she said.

"What a piss poor excuse! You can't do anything right, can you?! I don't know why the hell I ever loved you, I guess it was because I didn't really know how fucking worthless you were!" Toji looked as if he wanted to rip the locker open and strangle her. He turned around and stormed over to Shiki, ripping the twins away from her and grabbing her by the collar of her uniform.

"I don't care what your deal is with Ayumi, but this concerns me and you sure as hell aren't going to fuck with me." He pulled her close so his face was right in hers and said through gritted teeth, "Open it, or I'm going to break you other arm."

At that he was yanked away and slammed against another locker.

"You want to mess with Shiki-Chan, you have to go through me and Takashi, got it!" Hunny said on a dark tone.

"And us." The twins said, standing in front of her folding their arms. Tamaki and Kyoya stood alongside them too.

"Oh my hero," Shiki said sarcastically. She turned and opened the locker.

"Finally!" Ayumi said.

"Not so fast," said Shiki, "I wanted to make a deal in regards to you, the locker and him."

"Like what?" Ayumi asked. "And why?"

"I hate men who are willing violent towards women," said Shiki.

"Funny, you don't seem like the lady type." Ayumi raised an eyebrow.

"Generally speaking, women are smaller than men and so a guy pushing around a girl is like being a bully. Go pick on someone your own size sort of deal. Of course, there are exceptions, like look at me." She flexed her bicep on her good arm. "If someone like me were to be violent towards, say, Tamaki over here, I would be the asshole."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Tamaki shouted.

"In that case you are the bully, considering you're violent towards him." Kyoya pointed out.

"I don't need your help, four eyes!" She snapped. "Look, I want to know why the hell this locker is so important to you."

Ayumi sighed, looking over at Toji nervously. "I need it because I wrote something inside it so that I wouldn't forget. He wanted me to remember it, so I wrote it inside a locker that nobody was using so that nobody would think to look there. That is, until you came along."

"But why not just write it in your own locker and why was it such a big deal to tell me?" Shiki asked.

"Because it's a secret, and if someone wanted to look for it they may think to look in my locker. But they wouldn't think to look in a place that didn't even belong to me."

"What did you write that someone would come after you for?"

"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be a secret, now would it? And I don't believe you included that to be part of the deal either. Now, the locker please." She said, motioning towards it. Shiki sighed and opened it up, and watched as Ayumi scratched the paint off the back of her locker in the spot where Haruhi had pointed out earlier to reveal a set of numbers.

'Is it a code or serial number? Phone number?' Shiki wondered as Toji walked over and took a picture of it, smiling with satisfaction.

"Well that takes care of that then." He said, putting it in his pocket and putting an arm around Ayumi, kissing her on the forehead. She squirmed away from him.

"Don't go getting all cuddly with me after what you just said to me!"

"Oh come on..." He pleaded as she stormed out into the hall.

"Babe... look I lost my cool because I was scared, okay?" He lowered his voice so that the rest couldn't hear them, however, Shiki who was standing closest by was able to eavesdrop. "You know how important it is for me to have it. I just freaked out, okay? It was really wrong of me."

"But you always apologize, then you just do it all over again! I've been trying to be patient and giving you more chances, but this is getting really old." She said, sighing.

"How can I make it up to you? I know I'm an asshole a lot of the time, but I really do love you... I don't want you to hate me... I get mad really easy because I love you and I'm scared that since its arranged marriage you don't love me back."

"...I don't know how to reply to that Toji."

His face looked broken. "Please don't tell me you haven't loved me at all for this whole time?"

"It's really hard when you're forcing this on me, you know? I don't understand why if you love me you're doing this to me." She said

"Because it's the only way I could ever have you!"

"But if you do it this way then it's never going to be what you want..."

He grabbed her hands. "I promise I'll make you love me, I'll make you happier than you were before, okay?"

She didn't say anything.

"Ayumi?"

"I... I miss him so much..." Tears begun to fall down her face. "Every day..."

"I told you just don't think about it"

"It's not that simple, you couldn't just stop thinking about me, so how can you ask that of me?"

"Don't tell me you think she's that dumb," said Shiki.

Toji turned and sneered at her.

"Hello, I asked you a question," said Shiki.

"Oh aren't you cute," said Toji.

"You have no idea," said Shiki as she pushed Toji back into the locker room and shut him in the nearest empty locker.

"Hey, open up!" Toji shouted.

"Oh aren't you cute?" Shiki replied.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ayumi asked.

"Enough to hear him trying to give you a bullshit excuse for his asinine behavior so you'd forgive him. Seriously, why the hell are you with this guy? You sure as hell know I'm not fond of you, but hell even you can do better than this guy."

"That's none of your business!" Toji shouted, throwing his body against the locker door trying to get out.

"I can't talk about it." She said, trying to wipe her tears away. "Besides, you just said you don't care about me, so why are you asking?" Ayumi opened the locker and Toji fell out onto the floor.

"Lets go." She said, helping him up and the two walked out.

Shiki watched them go as the rest of the host club came up behind her.

"So what was that about?" Kaoru asked

"I don't know, I didn't hear the whole thing, but I know that there's definitely something going on here. " Shiki said, folding her arms.

"Hey I'm with Ayumi, if you hate her so much why'd you follow them to go check on her?" Hikaru asked

"You saw how he was acting, it doesn't really matter if I like her or don't, it wouldn't have been right to just let her go off alone with an abusive boyfriend when he's pissed at her."

"How unexpectedly mature of you." Kyoya commented rather snidely.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult... so I'll just give you a nasty look." Shiki gave him a nasty look.

"Sorry for not listening to you before Haruhi. Turns out you were right about the paint in the back, huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Haruhi said, shrugging it off. "You were right, it could've easily been just normal paint."

"What were you trying to say about me being wimpy back there, huh?!" Tamaki yelled defensively.

"You said it, not me."

"Oh yeah?" Tamaki flexed his bicep next to Shiki's. Shiki flexed hers harder.

"Ha mines bigger!" Tamaki shouted victoriously.

"No way you cheated you moved your arm!"

"Its good to see Shiki starting to act normal again." Hunny said to Mori over their arguing, smiling.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Anyway," said Kyoya walking over to the locker. He too studied down the locker, "Maybe we can figure out what these numbers are."

"All I care about is that that bitch doesn't do after Haruhi anymore," said Shiki. "You have fun with that, I'm going home."

"Oh come on, after all that excitement you're just gonna leave?" Kaoru whined.

"Well when you put it that way... yep. Besides, I've got to go check on Hooch," said Shiki.

"Yea, being on your own in your own apartment means you have more responsibility doesn't it?" said Kyoya.

"Oh no you didn't four-eyes!" Shiki shouted.

"You have your own place now Shiki?" Hikaru asked.

"And you didn't invite us over to see it?" Kaoru asked.

"Okay hat the hell is your problem?" Shiki stormed over to Kyoya, "You shouldn't have even known that first of all, and secondly you've been trying to antagonize me all evening! What's your deal, why are you just trying to piss me off?!"

"Too late," said the twins, "we know about it, we're going!"

"Come on Haru-chan!" Hunny said, pulling her out along with the rest of the group who was already heading to the car. She groaned in frustration, spinning around to face him.

"See? Look what you've d-" Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close to him, and quieted her yelling with his lips meeting hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**_

 **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**

 **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **I know I said I'd try to get chapters out more quickly but a new problem has manifested. What the doctors had thought were simple partial seizures they now think may be Tourrets Syndrome. I again apologize for such a delay. Since there are times where me and Tracey go for a day or two without PMing, it can sometimes take a while to answer questions as we go back and forth and so for a few chapters we'll be delaying questions, but please continue to ask them and** **I promise we'll get around to hem soon. Enjoy!**

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

 **...**

"See? Look what you've d-" Kyoya grabbed her and quieted her yelling with his lips meeting hers. Shiki was so shocked that she didn't even push him away, her mind just went completely blank. When he pulled away, she just stood there staring at him, trying to process what the fuck had just happened.

"If I were to ask you to go on a date so that we could do that again some more, would you say no?"

"..."

"I know my lips are intoxicating dear, but really a reply would be nice." Kyoya said tauntingly, snapping her out of it.

"...w-what? What the hell? Like, what in the literal fucking hell was that? Did you just kiss me?!" She nearly screeched, her brain starting to work again.

"I'm glad to see you're just as quick as ever."

She stared at him, eye twitching. She kept trying to say something, but stopped, and thus resulted in making a series of strange noises followed by flailing arm gestures of frustration and confusion, which hurt because of her broken shoulder but it was healed enough by now that the pain wasn't agonizing enough to stop her from expressing herself with random movements. Finally she took a deep breath and pointed at him angrily.

"This is you antagonizing me, isn't it!? ISN'T IT!?" She shouted, getting right up in his face, her finger now poking his nose.

"I think I'll leave that for you to determine." He said, pushing her finger away and smiling mischievously before walking off to join the others.

"So, looks like we're going to Shiki's new place!" Tamaki declared.

"Yay!" cheered the twins and Hunny.

"Well, maybe you can, it is pretty high up. I can throw you all out the window," Shiki said. "I didn't want you to know because this is supposed to be a secret place. If the black spiders find out I'm living alone, then it's not good. Capeish? Can't we just forget about it?" Shiki rubbed her temples in frustration, stressed from Kyoya as well as them finding out.

"Hey you owe us for helping you!" Hikaru insisted.

"I owe you what exactly?" Shiki asked.

"A favor." Kaoru replied.

"I would've been fine on my own." Shiki folded her arms.

"But would you have gotten your conflict with Ayumi solved?" Hikaru asked.

Shiki thought about for a moment before looking over at him.

"But you can't come over. Didn't you hear what I said about the Black Spiders?!" Shiki asked.

"Whats the difference between us coming with you and you going home on your own?" Hikaru argued.

"With you guys coming over its attracting a lot more attention." Shiki said, "It's not a good idea."

"I get what you're saying!" Tamaki said.

"I doubt it," said Shiki.

"We each need to find a different route to Shiki's apartment and each come at a different time so no one gets suspicious!" Tamaki said.

"No, you don't get it," said Shiki.

"I can't wait, Shi-chan!" Hunny said.

"No, you guys really don't get it-"

"I'll come over first." Kyoya said.

"I DONT WANT YOU COMING OVER." Shiki suddenly blurted out, causing everyone to stare at her oddly in an awkward silence. She realized she was standing up and looming over Kyoya in the seat behind her and slowly sat back down, trying to draw the attention back away from her.

"Guys we really should respect her wishes at this point I think. If you really consider yourselves her friends, just let her be okay?" Haruhi said.

"Please." Shiki said, slumping over and holding her head in her hands sounding tired.

"Do you really hate us coming over so much?" Tamaki asked, sounding hurt.

"What I hate is being a hazard to everyone around me! I know you guys think I'm a selfish bitch and you're pretty much right but I'm not only worried about my life, I'm a hell of a lot more worried about something happening to one of you guys or my family than I am me. Shit like this stresses me out and I don't even know exactly why I just know don't want anything else that they can hold against me, they've already got you guys I don't want something else bad to happen."

"But that is one of the things about friends," said Tamaki, "They're willing to take some of your burden if it helps only a little."

"But how is this supposed to take away a burden?" Shiki asked him. He thought about it.

"I guess just knowing you have people who enjoy being with you and care about you helps. Maybe it's not the same for you, but for me... it's a really good feeling to know you have people who care just as much about you as you do about them." Tamaki's eyes softened when he said it.

Shiki sighed. "I don't see how you guys could care much about me. All I do is treat you like shit... Like I punch you all the time, you didn't really do anything yet despite me being a complete jerk all the time you're still nice to me and I really don't get it."

Tamaki gently patted her shoulder.

"I know a good soul when I see it, no matter how deep it's buried," he said.

She looked over at Haruhi. "He's a nice kid, but a horrible judge of character."

Haruhi laughed. "You'd be surprised."

'What does that mean?' She wondered, only to have the twins pop up on either side of her.

"Come on Shiki, we all know you're just a bighearted marshmallow."

"I've been called a lot of things, but I can't say I've been called a marshmallow before." Shiki mused.

"That's because you're just a big ol' softie" Hikaru said grinning, poking her cheek.

Shiki looked at the two of them. "Yeah but I got a cinder block center!"

"That's what we like about you!" said the twins.

Shiki laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea to draw attention to where I'm at since even though it's got tons of security I am still living alone, but maybe we can try to do something else sometime okay?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. "Right guys?"

"I wouldn't mind." Kyoya said, making Shiki tense up with anger and her eye twitch.

'You know if he was serious about the dating bullshit he sure isn't helping his case by aggravating me like this!' She thought to herself, wanting to turn around and sock him right then and there.

"Are you sure Haruhi isn't going to get attacked by that bitch and her pimp?" Shiki asked, fighting her urge.

"I thought the encounter went as well as it could've gone," Kyoya said. "I don't think she'll be sending out that video unless she holds onto it to use against you in the future."

"Great, thanks for pointing that out." Shiki said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you think Haru-chan is going to get attacked by them?" Hunny asked

"She must know she can use Haruhi to get to me, mostly because she assumes Haruhi and I have a thing together," said Shiki.

"You don't think she'd resort to physically attacking her though do you? I mean most girls in the school like the host club pretty well, and she's been our guest on and off throughout the years. Actually come to think of it I think she stopped when she got with that one guy who was being an ass to her..." Kaoru mused in thought.

"So what we get of Mr. Asswipe and what she'll be all sugar spice and everything nice or some bullshit like that?" Shiki asked.

"Maybe you two will make up and be best friends!" Tamaki said way-too-optimistically.

"No," Shiki said, "Just, no. I got to go. Four-eyes, you better make sure you're at least right about Haruhi staying safe, got it?"

"Bye Shi-chan!" Hunny waved.

"See yall." She said, waving and shutting the car door behind her.

"Do you think Haruhi's going to be okay Kyoya-Sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"That bug I sent should be working as we speak," said Kyoya.

As Haruhi walked towards the school gates, she heard someone calling out to her. She turned around to see Ayumi running to her.

"Hello, I just wanted to let you know, I didn't mean to get you involved in this. It wasn't anything personally against you," she said.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She was surprised when Ayumi took her hand.

"I've always had a soft spot for you Haruhi. You're like a reverse Cinderella," she said, "You know, I have ways to be with others when Toji isn't around. You ever interested?"

"As duty to honor my position as part of the host club, I try not to get privately involved with any clients in order to be honest and fair to all of the guests. If you are having an affair with him, maybe that means you shouldn't be with him at all and be with someone who makes you happy?" She asked.

Ayumi sighed. "No, I haven't been having one. I apologize, it… it was an inappropriate question. I'm just so stress and overwhelmed right now I feel like I can't take it anymore." She sat down on the bench nearby, resting her chin in her hand. "I mean you're always so nice to everyone, even Shiki seems to be nice to you and that's saying something. The thought just popped into my head and it slipped. I'm a very impulsive person, my emotions tend to control me. And right now I just want something to make this all go away..."

'Or you feel like you'd really be able to torture Shiki if you took me away from her,' Haruhi thought.

"Why do you guys hang out with her anyways?" She asked. "From what I've seen she's a jerk to you all."

"She's more than that. And if you really knew her, you'd understand," Haruhi tried to explain.

"What's there to understand? I don't get what could justify her being a bitch. Do you guys just feel sorry for her or something?"

"I guess you could say that. But even her insults are actually kind of amusing," said Haruhi. A ball that the nearby elementary schoolers had been playing with rolled over their way.

"Isn't hanging out with someone just because you feel sorry for them more insulting to them that way? I mean knowing her she'd hate that." Ayumi asked as she kicked back the elementary school kids' ball towards the girl who'd ran to go get it.

"She kind of does, but at the same time, I like to think she can at least tolerate us to some extent," said Haruhi.

"Seems to me like you have more than plenty of girls who are willing to tolerate you."

"Yeah, but sometimes that can get to be annoying," said Haruhi.

"But why is she an exception?" Ayumi continued to push.

"Why do you care so much? You're with Toji, aren't you?" Haruhi asked.

Ayumi shrugged, scuffling her feet across the cement and looking down.

"Just because I'm with someone, doesn't mean I can't have some fun don't you think? At least I have a pedigree. Heck, you yourself have more class than her," said Ayumi.

"At least she didn't try to blackmail someone," said Haruhi.

At that Ayumi grabbed Haruhi by her arm.

"You shouldn't make fun of someone who has such power like that over you!"

Haruhi jerked her arm away and stood up.

"I'm not making fun of you. How do you expect me to become intimate with you when you've been harassing my good friend since her first day here at Ouran? I don't find bullying attractive."

"Are you kidding me?! You're saying I'M the bully here!? She's shoved me into lockers, given me a..." She stammered trying to remember the word. "Twirly, and has thrown a knife at me before! How am I the bully?!"

"Admittedly she's gone overboard, but I'd say most of that was provoked by your harassment." Haruhi folded her arms.

At that Ayumi slapped Haruhi across the face.

"And to think I thought you were special even if you were a commoner!" She said before storming off.

She stopped before coming to her limo. "If I were you, I'd really try consider my offer of time alone, considering I still have that conversation with you and Shiki!" She said one last time before finally walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl At Ouran Strikes Back?**_

 **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki?**

 **We'll be picking two or three questions from you guys for her to answer in each chapter!**

 **This will be an ongoing thing so long as we continue to get questions, and if we get a lot of good questions in one chapter we may still pick one from comments the same chapter to answer in a future chapter. It can be about pretty much anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personally such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a story spoiler, don't bother- only me and Tracey4t know what her fate is!**

 **Again, the delay for this chapter is my fault due to health issues. I did get a diagnosis on Tourettes Syndrome, and my life has been a bit crazy. I'll try to do better you guys :( Meanwhile, here's another question for Shiki:**

Mcfly: Hey Shiki, you've got another question from Medieval Midnight.

Shiki: Wheres Tracey?

Mcfly: Well as you're well aware, its been quite a while since I've updated and I would like to try to go ahead and get this update out even though Tracey isn't here at the moment

Shiki: Well maybe you should update more often and then you wouldn't be in such a rush.

Mcfly: Weren't you listening to my AN?

Shiki: No, not really.

Mcfly: *sigh*

Shiki: Poor Tracey, she might as well be chopped liver to you huh?

Mcfly: What? No!

Shiki: No concern as to her approval what so ever.

Mcfly: We've been friends for a long time, I thought she wouldn't mind so-

Shiki: Oh really? Well that'll just make the betrayal even worse.

Mcfly: Oh god, what have I done...?! *clutches head, hyperventilating*

Shiki: *snickers and snatches reference notes* Alright lets see... How do I deal with Ayumi without wanting to bash her head in all the time? Who said I didn't want to bash her head in all the time? I think that partially its because I've gotten used to putting up with her bullshit so now it takes longer for her to piss me off than it did before. Come to think of it, it has been a while since I've done any 'head bashing' of sorts with her, so it'll probably happen any day now. You're giving me credit too early. So yeah, um, that's my answer. How do I wrap this up? Fuck it, just read the chapter already. Most of you probably skimmed over this and aren't even reading it anyways

 **~Tracey4t and Mcfly**

 **...**

The next day at school, Mori and Hunny were the first to see Haruhi and notice the new bruise on her cheek.

"What happened?" Mori asked her.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it," said Haruhi.

"A bruise isn't nothing. Especially given it's on your face." Mori remarked.

"Please tell us what happened, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi looked around. "I don't know if I should. I don't want Shiki to find out about it," she said.

"Ayumi." Mori said it more as a fact than a question.

"She did this to you? Why?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi sighed. "She tried coming on to me and I wouldn't accept. So got mad and slapped me," she confessed.

"Who tried to come onto you and slapped you?!" Tamaki joined them, hurrying to Haruhi and looking at her face. He grabbed her shoulders, his eyes filled with emotions of both hurt and anger. "Haruhi, tell me who did this to you?"

"Not like that, Sempai. I'm fine." She said, gently taking his hands off her. "It was only Ayumi."

"Ayumi? Shiki's sworn enemy after the Black Spiders?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru walked up to the group as well. Tamaki relaxed at the knowledge that she hadn't endured an attempted assault, but still displayed obvious concern over the bruise on her face.

"Yeah. She still things I'm a guy and didn't take the rejection well" Haruhi said

"Isn't she supposed to be flat broke now that Kyoya-Sempai, wiped her out?" Hikaru asked.

"Well her family does own an electronics company. Even if Kyo-chan was able to transmit a virus despite what she said, considering that's their area of expertise I bet they have lots of anti-virus stuff to protect all their information." Hunny pointed out

"In either case, please don't let Shiki know what happened. I don't want her to go after Ayumi. She has enough to worry about in her life," said Haruhi.

"Well if you really mean that you should let us cover up that mark on your face." Kaoru said.

"Yeah otherwise she's definitely going to notice." Hikaru added.

"You think?" Haruhi asked, "Can't I say I ran into something or it's a rash?"

"You really think she's going to buy that?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well um," Haruhi sputtered.

"You just don't want us to put makeup on you, do you?" asked Hikaru.

"Come on, toughen up." Kaoru said, dragging her along.

"But-"

"Besides, we're only applying minimal. Everyone still needs to think you're a boy after all." Hikaru added, lowering his voice as to not let anyone else hear.

"You know, I'm starting to think it'd be easier letting Shiki know about this," said Haruhi annoyed.

"Stop whining, we're hardly putting anything on. It'll be like you're wearing none at all." Kaoru said, pulling out some concealer and blending it in.

"Are you sure Shiki won't notice?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you doubting our makeup expertise?" Kaoru asked.

"No, but Shiki's pretty smart," said Haruhi as the three came out of the bathroom.

"Shiki? Smart? Right," Hikaru mocked. He was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Huh?!" Hikaru said in a panic when he realized Shiki was holding him. "Oh, hi Shiki."

"You know something Twiddle-Dumb?" she said, "You're right, I'm not that smart. In fact I'm so stupid, I don't know when you break out all the teeth of someone that they, say, can't eat. I don't know that at all, that's why I do it all the time!" she said.

"Oh, um, well they actually can't eat so you probably shouldn't do that." Hikaru said nervously. Shiki let him go with a shove and stormed off.

"Wow you got off easy." Haruhi said.

"Yeah..." Kaoru agreed, watching her leave and couldn't help but think that was rather unusual for Shiki.

Her heart raced as she walked down the hall, feeling rather flustered. She saw Kyoya, but ignored him and went into the locker room. She look around cautiously, not sure what to expect given everything that happened yesterday. Most of the girls just seemed to want to avoid eye contact. It felt strange not having Ayumi come bug her about her locker finally, or at least be giving her a death glare. Shiki carefully opened her locker and started to gather her stuff when she felt a present behind her

She turned around to see Ayumi behind her looking smug.

'Well that was short lived' Shiki thought to herself.

"So care to ask what I was doing last night?" she asked.

"Unless it's you selling your body for experiments, by mad scientists, I don't give a fuck," said Shiki.

"Really, even if I was to tell you I was with your boyfriend all night?" Ayumi asked.

"My what?" Shiki asked confused.

"Let's just say I was able to satisfy Haruhi a lot more last night than you ever were able to in the bathroom," said Ayumi. Shiki burst into laughter right in Ayumi's face, doubling over. Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"You know, I was feeling pretty crappy before, but that... oh. Oh boy." Shiki noticed she had everyone's attention. "Look, there's nothing going on between me and Haruhi, so even though your gesture was polite it was unnecessary. If you are enjoying sex with Haruhi all that much, then he's all yours. I'm happy for you, maybe while he's going down on you he can pull that stick out of your ass."

"You had sex with Haruhi!?" One girl gasped, staring wide eyed at Ayumi.

"Haruhi is being groomed to become my boy toy! It's good to get one right away so you know what you're looking for later when you're older and they're younger," said Ayumi proudly.

"Oh if you're trying to make Haruhi your boy toy, you're going to be looking for a lot more," said Shiki.

"I'm sorry?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh nothing. Have fun with that." Shiki said, walking off. Ayumi growled in frustration- why was she so confident that she wasn't telling the truth?! Meanwhile she found herself bombarded with questions from the other girls.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"Does he know?"

Shiki rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she walked out of the locker room leaving an overwhelmed Ayumi behind her. She actually started laughing to herself as she came to her classroom.

"What's so funny?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh there he is, my boyfriend. Please don't leave me for Ayumi, my boyfriend," said Shiki.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently you've been banging Ayumi. I told her that maybe while you were going down on her that you could pull that stick out of her ass." She smirked.

Hikaru laughed, "Good one."

Shiki instantly stopped smiling and stared at him coldly for a moment before turning around in her seat and pulling out her stuff.

"What?" Hikaru asked obliviously.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it had nothing to deal with you calling her stupid earlier." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"What? Why would you get offended over something that dumb you've surely had worse insults than that before? Are you on your period or something?" Hikaru asked tauntingly.

"Yes. I woke up in a pool of my own blood this morning. Is that how you would like me to end yours?" She questioned darkly.

"Burnnnnnn," whispered Kaoru in his ear. Hikaru turned to glare at him only to find him sitting innocently at his desk as if he heard nothing of the conversation.

"Is Ayumi seriously saying she and I are together?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, only because she wants to get to me," said Shiki rolling her eyes. "But you know, in all honesty, you wouldn't be too bad of a boyfriend."

"Uh, thanks?" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry Shiki, I fully support your feelings to Haruhi. I'm you're number one ship fan" Kaoru said, holding up a sign that said Haruhi x Shiki = Shiruhi and showed a picture stick figure versions of Haruhi and Shiki holding hands surrounded by hearts.

"No way, it should be Haruki" Hikaru said, trying to grab the paper from his brother.

"Or how about This Joke Has Become Lame! Thanks a lot loser!" Shiki muttered.

"Are you seriously that mad over me calling you stupid?" Hikaru asked.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Shiki snapped, still not turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry okay, I was just kidding!" Hikaru attempted to apologize.

"I don't care just shut up already!"

"I think Shiki means you took the joke too far," said Haruhi

"Finally, a smart person," said Shiki.

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by class beginning.

...

Chika saw Nao waving goodbye to the friends she had been talking to and was now standing alone.

'Okay, nows my chance.' Chika thought taking a deep breath, and started walking over towards her.

"Hey Nao, how's it going?" he asked as he came up to her.

"Oh hi Yasuchika," said Nao sweetly.

Chika cleared his throat, hoping his hand was hiding the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

"So, um, what are your plans this weekend?" He asked.

"Well I was..."

Suddenly Nao's words were drowned out by the sound of impending doom. Chika felt his stomach grumbling and an uncomfortable sensation in his lower region... he had to fart.

'No, No!' he thought in a panic as he backed away.

"Yasuchika?" Nao said confused as to why he was backing away.

"I can't!" he stuttered out amidst his panic.

"You can't what?" She asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

"No, but, I got to go!" He took off, running fast.

"But-" Nao tried to call out after him but in an instant he was gone. She sighed sadly, 'I hardly said a few sentences and he already got bored with me. There's no way he'll ever want to go out with me'

'Ah, man!" Yasuchika muttered mad as he walked away. "She probably think I'm a big idiot now!"

"Chika-Chan!" he suddenly heard Hunny call out.

"No, just what I need, more misery!" Yasuchika muttered as he heard his brother calling for him.

"Have you asked Nao-chan out yet?" Hunny asked.

"NO!" he shouted loudly, making the entire hall go quiet and turned to look at him. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and right in that moment released his fart right before everyone who was watching nearby's eyes.

"Uh-oh, I told you not to take seconds on the bean dish last night," said Hunny.

"Shut-up!" Yasuchika shouted.

Everyone around him burst out into hysterical laughter. Chika groaned, turning a bright shade of red and ran as fast as he could out of sight.

'Great, I'm the laughing stock of the school! There's no way she'll ever want to go out with me now!" he thought sadly.

"Chika? Yasuchika? Where are you?" They suddenly heard Nao calling out.

"Oh it's Nao-Chan!" said Hunny. "Over here Nao-Chan!"

"No!" Yasuchika shouted.

Chika saw a janitor's closet and dived into it, trying to hide.

"Huh, I wonder what's gotten into him," said Hunny.

"Lousy stupid Mitskuni!" Yasuchika muttered as he kept himself hidden in the closet. Then he heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He heard Shiki ask.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chika said, "If you rat me out then we both get ratted out."

"I'm just stopping by to check on my sister. I'm not the one hiding in the closet Chika," said Shiki.

"You're checking on your sister in the closet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother's the smart one of the family, isn't he?" Shiki said.

"Huh?" Yasuchika asked.

"I saw you run in here dumbass," said Shiki.

"Do you have to compare me to him?" Chika growled bitterly. "Seriously why do you care if I'm in here or not just get out before someone hears us talking and looks in."

"Okay," Shiki said letting the door shut in Yasuchika's face.

The door's slamming shook the things on the higher shelves enough to all fall down on Chika's head.

"Great," he muttered.

"Shiki?" Nao said as she came around the corner with Hunny and Mori. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." She said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, but you usually don't do that. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well we haven't gotten to see each other as much since you know." Shiki said. Nao nodded.

Chika stood up as he pulled the box off of his head, unable to see the bucket of soap he was stepping into. Upon feeling something wet he pulled away knocking the bucket over, covering the floor in soap and causing him to slip as soon as he had just stood up. He fell into the Janitor's cart and the momentum of his body sent him and the cart flying out of the closet and down the hall!

"What the?!" Nao shouted as everyone all saw him come flying past.

"Wha, Chika-Chan!" Hunny shouted as he ran to his brother.

"Hmm, he should have stayed in the closet," said Shiki.

Students were screaming and trying to move over to the side as the cart kept rolling down the hall. Chika managed to pull the box off of his head and see he was heading straight for the stairwell. He tried pulling himself out of the seat only to find his butt was stuck in the bucket. Nao gasped and searched around for something to help, racing over towards the Janitors closet, grabbing a spare cart.

"Nao, what the hell are you- oh no you are not about to..." Shiki's eyes widened.

"Anddd blastoff!" Nao shouted excitedly, taking off with the cart and using it like a skateboard to propel herself down the hallway, pushing it forward as fast as she could to catch up to Chika. Hunny watched in surprise as he saw Nao fly by him in another cart- he was definitely a fast runner, but not quite Nao-chasing-Chika-on-a-janitor-cart fast. Chika was only several yards away from flying down the flight of stairs. He gasped, squinting his eyes shut, bracing himself just as Nao rolled past him, jumping off her cart and in front of Chika's, holding her arms out in front of her. Chika felt the cart jerk and slow down dramatically, and he opened his eyes to see Nao standing in front of it, trying to stop it as her feet screeched from the friction of the glossy floors of Ouran and her shoes, the cart slowly coming to a halt just as Nao's heels were starting to slide off of the first stair. For the second time that day, Chika found everyone silent and staring at him again. She opened her eyes cautiously, looking behind her and seeing her feet half way off the stair.

"Well that was close!" Nao laughed as if she had merely stopped a drink from being spilled. "You should probably refrain from doing that again."

"It wasn't on purpose-" He started defensively, but stopped his anger when he saw Nao's warm smile and her outstretched hand. He took it and she began to pull until he felt the suction break and flew right into her as he was yanked out.

"Wow, your brother must be the graceful one of the family huh?" Shiki asked.

"What makes you say that?" Hunny asked, missing her sarcasm.

"Never mind," Shiki said shaking her head. "I think I'll just go check on my other sister."

"I um..." Chika stamered blushing as he helped Nao back onto her feet. "You shouldn't have done that you know, you could've fallen off the stairs."

"Yes, well, you got to admit it was exciting," Nao said giggling, "I thought I saw you earlier. What happened?"

"I... had to go to the bathroom." He said, face turning red.

Nao raised her eyebrow. "You're sure that was it? You looked pretty flustered."

"Please, just accept my answer for now," Yasuchika begged. Nao smirked.

"Sure, for your sake I will," she said. "See you later, Chika!"

He swallowed nervously, nodding and bashfully waved goodbye."Yeah, um, bye Nao..."


	12. Chapter 12

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 **~Mcfly and Tracey**

...

Shiki came to the elementary school and looked around for Zaruko. She passed by the classrooms and saw her through one of the windows. After a few moments Zaruko felt she was being watched and looked around to meet Shiki's eye. Shiki smiled and waved, but Nao only looked away. She sighed and walked away, sadly running her fingers through her hair. Shiki cleared her throat, trying to shake her feelings away and headed back towards the high school.

As she came back on to the high school campus, she saw Haruhi walking past with a shopping bag.

"Oh Hi Shiki," she said when she saw her.

"Whats that?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Just some instant coffee," said Haruhi, "you want to come to the club room for some?"

"I"m okay." Shiki said.

"You sure about that?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." Shiki shrugged, turning to walk away.

"Um, I should mention Tamaki-Sempai asked me to get your favorite flavor in case you did decide to come by," said Haruhi.

"The moron did what?" Shiki asked. "How did even find out what my favorite flavor was?"

"How do you think? How does he find out anything?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, his little four-eyed, puppet master," said Shiki.

"How the hell does he know that anyways? It's not like the CIA puts on my background what type of coffee I like or something."

"Who knows," Haruhi said. Shiki sighed.

"I bet it's not NanaNanaCoco." Shiki said dismissively, rummaging through the bag and sure enough there was a bag of NanaNanaCoco coffee with the little monkey hugging a coffee bean on the bag. Shiki glared at the familiar mascot, unamused by his typically charming smile. But NanaNanaCoco though...

"Well his just gonna bug the shit out of me if I don't go so whatever!" she said with a look of annoyance on her face, throwing her hands up and letting out an exasperated sigh.

'You can just admit you want to come you know' Haruhi thought to herself, smiling a little as Shiki walked ahead of her.

"Why was idiot doing such a thing anyway?" Shiki asked.

"He's starting to think that the whole reason you're so mad at us is because we haven't been as hospitable to you lately," said Haruhi.

"Whats he talking about? You guys are a hell of a lot nicer to me than you should be, especially him considering I beat him up all the time I have no clue why he doesn't hate me. Well except Hikaru, I actually am pissed at him." Shiki said, getting upset again.

"Well, let's just say there's something about you everybody likes, despite everything," said Haruhi, "plus Tamaki-Sempai still wants to help you,"

"I mean I know I'm fantastic but really you guys are just getting clingy," Shiki joked as they entered the club room.

"You found Coffee AND Shi-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"She's just that amazing," said Shiki.

"Shiki, hello! Welcome back!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"If you hadn't found my NanaNanaCoco Coffee I probably wouldn't be here so you can thank Toffee the Coffee Monkey."

"Toffee the naughty monkey?" Kaoru asked, raising an eyebrow

"COFFEE. HES A COFFEE MONKEY." Shiki shouted, holding the bag defensively.

"Tamaki and I did a lot of the work of finding out what your favorite coffee was too you know. I don't recall 'Toffee' offering us any assistance." Kyoya said.

"He only speaks to those who listen. Sounds to me like you weren't believing hard enough." Shiki said as a matter of factly.

"Do we have to clap our hands and say I do believe in Toffee if someone says he doesn't exist?" Hikaru asked. Shiki gave no indication that she'd heard him speak at all.

"Um did you hear me?" Hikaru asked as Shiki dug through the bag that Haruhi brought.

"This one yours?" Shiki asked Hunny, holding a Birthday Cake flavored coffee, yet again neglecting to hear Hikaru.

"How did you know?!" Hunny's mouth gaped open.

"I'm a psychic." She said, looking back into the bag and then asking Haruhi. "Damn how many bags did you get? They're paying you back right?"

"She charged it to the host club's account." Kyoya said.

"Yeah we'd never make Haruhi pay for so much stuff when it's for us." Hikaru said.

"That would be a jerk move if you guys were to make Haruhi pay for all that stuff, especially since it's for us rich people." Shiki said.

"Uh that's what I just said?" Hikaru pointed out. When Shiki lifted her head up she didn't even make eye contact with him, she was refusing to even acknowledge him at all. It was as if she were looking right through him."Are you ignoring me on purpose?"

"You've always been the smarter twin, haven't you?" Kaoru noted sarcastically.

Shiki walked over and patted Kaoru's head. "Kaoru, you got to start taking better care of yourself. The way you're getting on, one would think your shadow was a copy of you!" She said still stroking his head. "You're eating right and everything? You know what you should do? I should treat you to dinner at some nice casual restaurant so I can make sure you get a decent meal for a change."

"Uhh I'm feeling fine, I'm not so sure about you though?" Kaoru said, hoping that it only felt like he was blushing.

"I'm fine, just a little lonely I guess. So how's your puppy by the way?" Shiki asked, still leaning in close to him. She stared at him intensely, twirling her hair with her finger, appearing as though puppies were the _last_ thing on her mind.

"Um, s-she's doing well." He stammered, not sure how to react now that the tables had been turned, knowing any hopes of him not blushing had gone and jumped off a cliff.

"Lonely? It's because you're living in that house all alone isn't it?!" Tamaki said, rushing over to her.

"You could say that," Shiki said, trying not lose her temper.

"Oh poor Shiki!" Tamaki said trying to run to her.

"Don't touch me!" Shiki warned.

"Oops, sorry," said Tamaki, quickly backing off.

"Good boy," Shiki said sounding like she was talking to a dog.

"I know, I'll make you you're coffee!" He said, dashing off.

"Wow, look how smart and genuine he is. You sure don't see that much nowadays huh?" Shiki said.

"You're kidding me." Hikaru rolled his eyes, annoyed. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Call me crazy, but I'd assume she's upset with you." Kyoya reflected

"Who's upset with who?" Shiki asked Kyoya, seeming to be confused and like she didn't hear Hikaru's half of the conversation.

"It was nothing, she's over reacting!" Hikaru insisted.

"Haruhi was mentioning something about Shiki and Hikaru basically called her stupid." Kaoru explained.

"Shoot her in the shoulder no big deal, call her stupid and she flips her shit. Pssh, some badass." He scoffed.

"Haurhi, why doesn't Shiki let me hug her?" Tamaki asked as he helped prepare everyone's coffee.

"Well she really doesn't let anyone hug her to be fair." Haruhi pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he said, looking over at the group arguing.

"Oh yeah. That. I've forgotten about him." At that, Shiki walked up behind Kaoru and slipped her good arm around his waist, and rested her bad arm's hand on one shoulder and her chin on the other and in an alluring voice that gave him goosebumps she told him: "Right now, I'm just focused on you."

"Uh okay, if you want to," Kaoru said sheepishly.

"Kaoru, you look sick! Come here and lay down," Shiki said leading him to a couch and making him rest his head on her lap.

"Anyone want coffee?!" Haruhi said loudly, trying to break the tension as she slammed the tray onto the table.

"Oh me-" Hunny said, hopping down off of Mori's back to get some but Hikaru ignored Haruhi's offer in heat of his rage.

"I know you're faking it, you'd never actually do that." Hikaru sneered. "What are you trying to do, make me jealous or something? You've got a pretty big head, I mean honestly, how could anyone like _you_?"

The room got quiet, and Shiki froze in place.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki scolded in disgust. Shiki shoved Kaoru's head off of her and stood up. Her face was completely blank of any emotion.

"I've decided I don't want coffee anymore... someone else can have it." With that she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 **~Mcfly and Tracey**

...

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted.

"Hikaru, what were you thinking?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Well how long would you let her go on that?" Hikaru asked.

"Most of us wouldn't have provoked her like that in the first place," said Kyoya. No one saw Kaoru sneak out.

Shiki came to a corner and actually crouched down into it.

"Why? Why? What's happening to me?" She asked out loud.

"Shiki?" She suddenly heard Kaoru said as he came up to her, "I'm sorry about what Hikaru said."

"And I'm sorry for using you," said Shiki bluntly.

"Hey look at that, you said sorry," Kaoru said in a cheerful manner smiling.

"You're so funny," Shiki said.

"I think Shi-chan must've been really hurt by what you said. Usually when she gets mad, she yells or gets violent. But she just sort of shut you out this time." Hunny spoke up.

"Shiki, if you really want to know what we like about you, you bring a change of pace in our lives. You show us a different side of life that nit even Haruhi can help show. I our lives would be boring without you and there's probably a lot of things in life we'd miss out without you with us," Kaoru said softly as he sat with his back to her.

She scoffed. "Yeah, like Mori getting shot? And Tamaki getting kidnapped? And Haruhi's house broken into?" She shook her head in disbelief, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her head down.

"Shiki, 6 out of 7 of us have a chance of something like that happening being rich kids. We have so many enemies both through our parents and through stupid stuff we do, something like that could easily happen to us," Kaoru insisted.

"And Tamaki getting pneumonia, don't forget about that."

"Haruhi got thrown off a cliff the first time we took her to the beach," said Kaoru.

"I bet it wasn't your guys fault." Shiki said.

"It was."

"You're lying."

"How do you do that?"

"Honestly? I actually was making up that stuff about you guys lying just to mess with you. It sounds weird, but I just get these vibes that tell me when someone's lying more often than not they're right." Shiki said.

"Tamaki saved her after some punks threw her off the edge." He recalled.

"If you guys hadn't been there then she might have drowned. You saved her, not caused it to happen. I've just made things harder for everyone I'm involved with and cause bad things to happen it's my own damn fault..." She bit her lip, grabbing her sleeves and balling them up in her fist.

"Well, how about Hikaru abandoning her one day when he got mad at her during a trip to Karuzoua in the middle of a thunder storm?" Kaoru said. He

"Wow he's just Mr. Perfect isn't he?" Shiki rolled her eyes.

"My point is, everything that has happened, is not your fault. It's those stupid Black Spiders. They're the evil in this, " said Kaoru.

"A while ago me and my dad got in a fight. He told me that he did blame all of this stuff on me and that it was my fault because if it weren't for me having an attitude none of this would've happened... and now Zaruko won't even talk to me..." Her voice begun to crack towards the end, but she cleared her throat trying to maintain her composure. "I can't blame her, and its worse knowing that she has every right to and that I'm just a total fuck up in everything I do."

"So, how are you going to fix it? You've already admitted you screwed up, what's next? Because something tells me moping about won't help. Let's think of something else you can do," Kaoru said.

"How can I fix this? I've put everyone in danger I can't just undo that." She said, frustrated. She knew he was trying to help but she had so many emotions swirling around inside her her voice came out harshly.

"You want to get out of here?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

"And go where?" Shiki asked in return.

"Some place to help vent your anger," said Kaoru.

"Like where?"

"Do you trust me enough to come with me to find out?" Kaoru asked turning to look at her.

"Well I didn't think you were going to take me to a brothel or slip a roofie in my drink," She said, smiling a little.

"I'd be more careful if I were you- I'm pretty despicable, not even the women and children are spared when Kaoru lurks the premises." He said in a dark voice, rubbing his hands together as if he were plotting something evil.

"Well you've sparked my curiosity that's for sure," said Shiki with a smirk.

"Is that so?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her up. She probably wouldn't have taken it if it weren't for her injured shoulder. But it was, so she did.

"Yeah. It started when I was young, murdering the innocent masses, and from there I was able to hone my wickedness and progress to where I am today: replacing the icing in Oreo's with white toothpaste."

"Ah, I've seen I've trained you well," Kaoru said as the two walked off.

The two drove until they came to a big ware house.

"Why are we here?" Shiki asked.

"It's something goofy my mom came up with," Kaoru said walking in, "Basically she sends all her reject fashion ideas here for the staff to use to unwind by trashing them or dressing old dummies as stupid looking as you want. You ever try juts ripping apart a silk skirt?" Kaoru asked as they walked in.

"Doesn't sound all that great," said Shiki.

"Just try it," said Kaoru.

Shiki grabbed a skirt from one of the dummies and ripped it apart.

"Hmm, this makes good practice for when I go to rape those girls in the locker room huh?" She mused.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Kaoru said but found himself laughing anyways.

He picked up a man's slacks. "Hey looked at this, ' I'm a big bag black spider'" he said before ripping the bottoms, "Oh look he wears Pokémon underwear."

Shiki laughed. "You forgot the part where you say 'durrr I have a tiny wiener so I have to compensate by carrying around a big knife'"

"Hey hey, it's not the size of the wand, it's how much magic the magician can make," He grinned mischievously.

At that he ripped the crotch part off of the pants.

"You want to try one?"

"You're so convincing I might just let you get into my pants." She said and smiled as she threw a pair at him, which he dodged just barely.

"Oh, I bet you'd look great in this ugly green dress. You'd probably look like a regular frog!" Kaoru said throwing the dress towards Shiki.

"At least I don't look like bubble gum that's been stuck to the bottom of a shoe and picking up dirt for the past week," She said, throwing a tacky pink blouse with a design that looked like brown paint had been thrown at it.

"Oh you're so right, it so go with my eyes," said Kaoru holding it up, "Just like this brown yellow one goes with your eyes!" He threw it at her.

"Brown, yellow, and blue? I can see you get your taste from your mom" She said, pulling many things off the racks and mannequins and throwing them at him one after another.

Both took some cover behind some boxes and kept throwing clothes at each other.

Suddenly clothes stopped flying in the air from Kaoru's side.

"Kaoru?" She asked, peering over her box cautiously, not seeing him in site. She picked up a box to shield herself and cautiously approached over to where he had taken cover to find nothing but a pile of the clothes she'd thrown at him. "Kaoru?" She tried calling out again. Shiki reached up her skirt and pulled out her knife that was strapped onto her thigh, flicking it open.

'I just can't catch a fucking break, can I?" She thought to herself, pressing her body against the back of one of the boxes and peering around the corner of it, looking for an intruder.

Suddenly Kaoru leapt out of a pile of clothes which he'd been perfectly disguised by after he put on a ugly dress himself, screaming. Out of reflex she grabbed him by the collar of his dress and held her knife aimed at him.

"Spare me, have mercy! I'm a fixer upper you know, just a few ribbons and I'll be good as new, really!" He cried in despair.

"You scared me!" Shiki shouted at him, "I thought something bad happened to you!"

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said, "I was just trying to do something else funny for you. Shiki, I'm not saying this to be rude, but maybe you should try talking to someone, a real professional. It might be good for you. If you don't feel like it or don't believe that I'm serious, I'll go too. God knows I could use some help!"

This was the first time Kaoru thought he'd seen Shiki looked shocked.

"You think I'm crazy..." She said slowly.

"No I didn't mean it that way!" He insisted.

"There's no other way you could have meant that." She said, flicking her knife back closed and slipped it back into place against her garter belt underneath the skirt of her school uniform.

"I just meant that-" Kaoru couldn't find the words to rephrase what he said and froze up, unsure of what to do as Shiki looked up at him exactingly.

"Never mind. I'm just going to go home, it's been a long day for me anyways." Shiki said after she realized he didn't have anything to say, picking up her schoolbag and leaving the building.

"Shiki, wait!" Kaoru tried to call after her.

She rummaged through her bag, pulling out her cellphone and dialed for her driver as the crisp air hit her face, blowing her hair in her mouth annoyingly.

'Maybe I need to get my hair cut short like Haruhi' She thought to herself as she waited for her to pick up, spitting pieces out and trying to tuck them back behind her ear.

Kaoru sighed disappointed as he sat down on the hood of his car. "I really thought I was helping her," he muttered to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 **~Mcfly and Tracey**

...

Shiki could hear Hooch barking as she approached her cabin and turned off the alarm as she walked in before resetting it and re-locking the doors.

"That doesn't make me crazy does it?" She asked Hooch. "Of course, he was probably referring to the knife I tried to stab him with that I kept strapped to my thigh under this stupid uniform. Ugh." She pulled the uniform off over her head and let out a sigh of relief, still not used to how constricting it was even after all this time and changed into some PJ's.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized to him as she got started on his dinner. Hooch tried to stand up on his hind legs and sneak a few bites.

"No!" She snapped. Hooch wimpered, sticking his tail between his legs.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped- today was just kinda shitty..."

Hooch whined and tapped her with his paw.

"Sorry boy, I shouldn't be taking this out on you," Shiki said patting him.

'I can't help but wonder if Hooch would be happier away from me and at home with Nao and Zaruko. With Maki he had staff there to keep him company here he's just alone all day only to have to deal with me when he gets back... even Hooch is better off without me it seems.' She thought to herself sadly as she scratched his head. She dropped the utensils she was using and fell down to her knees and embraced him in a huge hug, burying her face in his fur.

She felt Hooch head bumP her while whining. He also tried liking her.

"Not now boy, not now," Shiki said softly.

Suddenly she heard Hooch growling.

"Huh?" Shiki said looking up at him. She saw him looking towards the door, growling a deep dark growl.

"What is it boy?" Shiki asked as she stood up. Hooch immediately jumped in front of her, still growling.

A few seconds later security alarms began blaring like crazy, a monotonic voice saying 'Intruder alert, intruder alert, leave the premises immediately. Intruder alert, intruder alert, leave the premises immediately' over and over again.

Shiki bolted into her room and opened the closet where numerous security cameras showed every view of the house and the property surrounding it. A few of them were blinking and Shiki focused her attention on those ones, un-muting the camera.

"SHIKI ITS ME PLEASE TURN IT OFF" She looked to see Hikaru screaming, looking terrified as he began to become covered in red dots, automatic weapons aiming at him. Shiki burst out into laughter, doubling over and gasping for breath as she watched him prancing and dancing around, trying to lose the red dots, screaming "SHIT SHITTING FUCKLE SHITS"

'Intruders remaining on premises are determined a threat by default. Scanning for ammunition and explosive devices. Ammunition and explosive devices not found. Taser activation, granted.' Suddenly Shiki's laughing stopped and she sat back up and stared at the camera.

"Uh oh."

"SHIKI!" He screamed, trying to run away only for wires to shoot out from seemingly nowhere and grappled onto him. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah... forgot about that. Woops." She said as she watched him convulsing for several moments before falling onto the ground. She turned off the alarm and called off the police before heading outside where Hikaru was laying sprawled out cold on the grass just outside the gates. Hooch whined, looking over at her.

"He's fine, I mean look, he's twitching see? That means his heart hasn't stopped ...right?" She poked him with a stick a few times, Hikaru's barely twitching hand stopped moving. Hooch didn't look so convinced.

"Don't give me that look!" Shiki said defensively as she picked Hikaru up and threw him over her shoulder. "Didn't his mother ever teach him it's rude to drop by without warning? These things just happen when you show up uninvited!"

Hooch contemplated if it was possible for dogs to roll their eyes as they walked back inside. Right before the two could walk fully inside, Shiki and Hooch overheard the sound of whining. Hooch walked over to the side and soon came back with a puppy in his mouth.

"Sissy?" Shiki said looking at Hikaru's puppy, Hooch's daughter, dangling in her father's mouth. Hooch walked past Shiki and into the house, dropping Sissy onto the floor.

"What were you thinking bringing a puppy here?" Shiki asked the unconscious Hikaru as she dragged him in and dropped him on the couch. She looked over and saw Hooch and Sissy somewhat playing with each other. Shiki turned back to look at Hikaru, staring at him. 'The shock shouldn't have knocked him out like that...' she checked his head and saw that he had a bruise forming on the side of it.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. 'Damn moron got a concussion when he hit the ground'

At that Sissy ran over to Hikaru and licked his hand. She whined a little. Then suddenly, Hooch walked over and barked loudly into his ear.

Hikaru didn't flinch, he was definitely out cold.

Hooch stared at Shiki.

"What?"

He looked over at Hikaru, and then back to Shiki.

She groaned dramatically. "Ugh. Fineeeeeeeeeee." she went over to the kitchen and filling a bag with ice, bringing it back and putting it on the goose egg that was now forming, propping his feet up to increase the blood flow. Hooch seemed more satisfied.

"He should wake up in a minute or two. Maybe he hit his head hard enough to reverse his natural brain damage?" She mused to herself. She noticed Sissy rubbing up against her daddy. Hooch licked the top of her head. "Well, good to know you two can have a nice father-daughter bond," Shiki muttered somewhat jealous. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?" Shiki answer.

"Shiki, I got a report the alarm went off at your safe house. Is everything okay? Are you safe?" Her stepmother asked frantically from the other end.

'Oh god, you got to be kidding me!' Shiki thought annoyed.

"Yeah. Dumb ass over here set off the alarms and got himself tasered and I had to shut them off and call off the cops." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Which one?" Maki asked, which actually made Shiki laugh.

"Hikaru. He's... probably fine?"

"Probably?"

"Yeah. I think if they don't wake up after two minutes they are at higher risk for brain damage. I'm hoping he'll wake up smarter." Suddenly Shiki heard a moan from over on the couch. "Never mind, that dream just went out the window. I gotta go."

"Oh Shiki wait, before you get off, do you want to come to the ultrasound to find out the gender?" Maki asked "We're planning to find out in a couple days."

Shiki was silent for a moment.

"Will Dad be there?" She asked.

"Well yes," said Maki.

"Then no," Shiki said about to hang up.

"Well wait, Shiki, if not that then, how about I schedule another one where you can come without feeling nervous," Maki offered.

"I'm not nervous" She said defensively.

"Even better, what if we schedule one for you and your sisters and then one separate for me and Arata?"

"Zaruko wouldn't want that. She hates me thanks to what he said in the car a while back."

"Shush! No I didn't ask her I don't need to I can just tell!" She heard Maki saying in the background, and Shiki could only assume she was referring to her father.

"Give me the phone," she heard her father say.

"Shiki, Come with me and your sisters to find out what the baby is. Let's try doing this together as a family. Let's try being a family again," he said.

"You were the one who said it would be better off without me." She reminded him bitterly.

Hikaru's eyes opened slowly, awaking to an unfamiliar environment, Shiki's voice, and a terrible throbbing pain on his head. He reached his hand up only for it to be smacked away. He looked over to see Shiki on the phone. When he did his icepack fell off his head. Shiki picked it back up and put it on his head, holding it in place.

"Quit moving numbnuts." She said, refocusing on the phone.

'I don't even like almonds…' Hikaru thought in his dazed state, feeling confused and discombobulated.

"I never said that." Arata told her.

"It was implied."

"You know I was just mad." He said.

"When you're mad you say things you regret saying, only problem is you can never take back the ones that are true." Shiki said.

"I realized that, that's why I'm trying hard to really make things right! Please, let me try!" her father pleaded.

"At least he somewhat cares," Hikaru muttered from the couch, his thoughts starting to become more coherent.

"Look I have to go. I'll come to the ultrasound, but don't expect me to run into your warm loving embrace." What time is it?" She asked.

"Friday- you can ride with Zaruko and Nao to meet us for the ultrasound." Maki pitched in.

"Okay, got it." She hung up. She turned to face Hikaru.

"Why'd you let yourself get tasered?" She asked

"I didn't just sit back in a recliner sipping tea while it happened you know," He replied bitterly, still able to make a smartass comment despite the head trauma.

"What were you doing out there anyways?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure I said I didn't want people coming to visit me here."

"I had to see you." Hikaru sat up, holding his ice pack on his own now as the fuzz cleared out of his head.

"Well you saw me, now get out."

"Seriously I just got tasered trying to see you and you're just going to kick me out without letting me talk?" He said incredulously.

"I've already heard what you have to say about me." She said, walking away and turning her back, trying to look busy so she didn't have to make eye contact with him.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Did you not hear what I said to my dad on the phone? When you're mad you say things that you regret and things you don't mean, but you can never take back the ones that you really meant."

"I didn't mean either of them!" He said.

"You sure sounded like you thought I was stupid earlier when you were with Haruhi." Shiki dropped the trying to look busy act and folded her arms, still turned away from him.

"I really don't understand why you got so offended over what you thought was me calling you stupid, I mean you've dealt with so much worse stuff I don't see why such a little comment would bother you-"

"Well hearing that someone I actually kind of trusted talking about me behind my back wasn't what I expected!" She snapped, whirling around. "I wouldn't have cared if it was Ayumi or some other bitch who doesn't even know me but coming from you it's pretty shitty to hear! Getting kicked out of Ouran because I'm failing my classes is one thing but having you go behind me and flat out calling me stupid hits me a lot harder than some guy stamping notes on my grade card paper-"

"You're leaving Ouran?"

Shiki got quiet.

"Shiki?"

"Well apparently it was for the best anyways." And with that she left the room, leaving Hikaru in stunned silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl at Ouran Strikes Back?**_

 _ **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki? We'll be picking questions and comments for her to respond to in each chapter!**_

 **It can be pretty much about anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personality such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a spoiler, don't bother. Only Tracy4t and I know her fate!**

 **~Mcfly and Tracey**

...

"You're leaving Ouran?"

Shiki got quiet.

"Shiki?"

"Well apparently it was for the best anyways." And with that she left the room, leaving Hikaru in stunned silence.

"No wait Shiki, stop," Hikaru stood up, stumbling and falling down because of his balance, but got back up anyways and followed after her. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Why do you care? After all, according to you, nobody could possibly like me anyways. Why don't you go leave and get tased again?"

"Shiki do you not get what a joke means? I didn't mean it! I've never actually thought you were stupid! In fact I had no clue about your grades, you're a lot smarter than most of the people there so I was really surprised because I always thought you had good grades. And you said so yourself, you say things you don't mean when you're mad. I didn't mean what I said in the club room either!" He told her. She turned around.

"What a load of crap, at least I'm not stupid enough to buy into you're bullshit huh?" Shiki retorted.

"I'm not bullshitting you!"

"Stop pretending like you care about me and just get out!" She shouted at him

"No!" Hikaru declared, "Not after all the bullshit I've been through just to find this place! Hell, I ever brought Sissy along because I figured you'd have a soft spot for the puppy."

"You were going to use Sissy as an excuse to get in here?" Shiki asked, "You're even worse than I thought! Get out!" She turned her back on him in an attempt to walk away from him.

"I'm not leaving until I know we're on the mend!" Hikaru said as he walked after her. In his haste, he accidentally caused the two to fall over, with him on top of Shiki's back.

"Now you've done it! Get off me!" Shiki ordered mad.

"And if I don't?" Hikaru response surprised her as he whispered it into her ear. He surprised her even more by laying a kiss on her neck.

"What the hell do you think..." Shiki started to say angry as she tried to get up. However, Hikaru threw her for another shock as he shifted his weight to the point that he was now pinning her down and used on of his own hands to keep her own pinned down above her head. He even used his other hand to put pressure on one of her shoulders to keep her from being able to get up.

"Not that great when you have something you feel powerless over huh?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Shiki asked.

"You realize how many people actually like you and I mean like you? A lot okay? But you constantly trying to push them away can and does make them feel powerless. Especially since they can help you not have to feel like you're not so helpless. All it takes is a little push," said Hikaru.

"You don't know half of what you're talking about!" Shiki shouted.

"Maybe, but we can still help. Maybe we think you're worthy of our help, no matter what it cost us!" Hikaru insisted.

"And what is it that makes you think why I'm worthy of your time?" Shiki asked.

"I like you, I like you a lot," said Hikaru. He lowered his head closer to her neck and kissed it again.

"Hikaru, no! Stop! You don't know what you're talking about!" Shiki shouted as he tried to shake him off.

A deafeningly loud bark rattled through their ears. Hikaru turned around to see Hooch right across from them, bearing his teeth and growling.

"Sorry..." He stood up, backing away from Shiki. Hooch stepped in front of her defensively, still growling. Shiki sat up and pet him reassuringly. "And sorry to you too, Hooch. Look. When you were trying to make me jealous back in the club room I didn't know how to react and I just said the first vile thing that came to my mind because, well, it was working. I get jealous really easily, and I was frustrated that you weren't talking to me and didn't understand why you were so mad, and I just snapped and said something I didn't mean. I just... I wanted to know what it was like to be on the receiving end when you were using Kaoru, I didn't mean to do that it just... when I fell on top of you Shiki I'd never been that close and I just..."

"Well I don't care what you 'just wanted' you can't just do whatever you want when I'm shouting at you to stop that's fucking creepy-"

"I did know what I was talking about." Hikaru blurted out, this time it was him leaving her in stunned silence. "I meant that one, and I'm not taking it back. You're the most amazing person I've met. I don't know how you deal with everything, but you do, and people like you don't just come by every day. Anyone would be lucky to be with you, and anyone who says otherwise is an idiot, including me."

Shiki was clearly stunned, but still managed, "Damn right you are..."

"See we can agree on something," said Hikaru.

"I guess," said Shiki.

"I am sorry I got carried away like that," said Hikaru.

"Did you really want to kiss me just now?" Shiki asked.

"Yes," said Hikaru. Shiki slowly slid over to him and Hikaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Why?" Shiki whispered as she actually found herself letting Hikaru moving closer to his face.

"Why not?" Hikaru responded.

Hooch snapped at Hikaru again, making him jump back and breaking the intensity of the moment.

"Is he going to hate me forever now?" He asked.

"He tends to hold a grudge. I don't know where he learned it from." Shiki said.

"Hmm, I wonder," He rolled his eyes but she could see he was smiling. Suddenly his smile dropped. "You're not really leaving, are you?" He asked.

She sighed. "If I don't fix my grades then I'll have to."

"We can help you. Like for example Mori's really good at Geography, and Kaoru's good at literature. We could help you in subjects that we're good at, I know they wouldn't want you to leave either.

Shiki shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I- never mind, it's nothing. I'll think about it, okay? You should probably get out of here before Hooch decides your nuts would make a good snack." She said, switching the subject. Hooch continued to stand in front of her, staring at Hikaru, ready to lunge if needed to protect his best friend.

Suddenly Sissy jumped in front of Hikaru, mimicking her father's actions.

"She really is daddy's girl isn't she?" Shiki said.

Shiki looked down at Hooch, who gave Sissy a look as if to say 'don't use that tone of growl with me young lady' and couldn't help but laugh.

Hikaru laughed too.

"Sissy," he said picking the puppy up, "come on now, don't be like that. We should go, I did do something totally stupid tonight."

"Yeah. You got someone to drive you out here right? It's bad to drive with a concussion. I read it on google so I'm a pro at this stuff."

"Yeah I got someone. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Shiki nodded. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him.

...

Haruhi's cellphone rang just as she was falling asleep.

"Sempai, its late, can we talk about this tomorrow?" She asked sleepily.

"It's urgent, I'm calling all the members of the host club together for an emergency meeting before school, please come to the music room as soon as you can tomorrow." Tamaki said, sounding worried.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'll explain everything in the morning.

"Semp-" She began, but he hung up. 'That was strange.' She thought, 'I wonder what its about. It's been a long time since we've had an emergency meeting.'

Haruhi had to drag herself to the club room the next morning.

"Damn him, I hate rich people. Don't they know how early I have to wake up to catch an early bus?" She muttered.

"Haruhi, what took you so long?" Hikaru asked as she walked in to find everyone else already there.

"I hate you guys sometimes," Haruhi muttered.

"You almost sound like Shi-Chan when you say that," Hunny said giggling.

"This better be important!" Haruhi insisted as she sat down.

"It is, unless we do something Shiki's going to be kicked out of Ouran!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Haruhi asked. "Did she get in trouble again?"

"No, her grades aren't doing so well," said Hikaru, "she's not really putting her best effort forward recently."

"Her weight lifting grade is flawless, but aside from that her best is a low D." Kyoya explained as he read from his laptop.

'Well she does have a lot on her." Haruhi said.

"I bet if we were to at least get rid of those stupid Black Spiders, it'd help out a lot," Hikaru muttered.

"You say it like it's so simple." Haruhi replied.

"I wonder what they're planning." Hunny mused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaoru.

"It feels like it's been a while since we've heard from them." He said.

"Do you think Shiki moving helped?" Tamaki asked.

"Possibly," said Kyoya, "the security for her new home is the top of its field."

"Tell me about it," said Hikaru rubbing his head.

"We shouldn't let down our guard." Mori spoke up, which of course made everyone quiet. He spoke so rarely that when he did everyone listened. "They still want her for the tournament."

"True," said Kyoya, "but let's see if we can't focus on the matter at hand, getting her grades up."

"Yes, that's why we're here gentlemen!" said Tamaki.

"Well what are her classes other than weight lifting? I know she has English with me and you guys," Haruhi said, referring to the twins.

"Trigonometry and Physics." Kyoya said. "Hunny, you particularly excel at math correct?"

"You betcha!" Hunny said proudly.

"Um may I intervene here?" Haruhi asked, "in case you guys haven't noticed, Shiki's not too happy with us lately. Maybe we should bring in an outside source?"

"You're not talking about Binary Girl are you?" the twins asked.

"Well," Haruhi started to say.

"I don't think Shi-Chan would like her very much," said Hunny.

"But she's really nice and smart, why wouldn't she?" Asked Tamaki.

"Don't you remember how much she talks though?" Hunny pointed out.

"Yes, I don't think she and Shiki would get along so well," said Kyoya, "Let's try something else."

"Well what else could get Shiki motivated enough to study more?" Haruhi asked.

"I think Shiki needs help, like serious mental help, like with a therapist or something. All this bottled up anger isn't good for her, even if she wasn't dealing with the Black Spiders," said Kaoru, "if she can learn to let some of it go, it might be good for her."

"He joined the 'I pissed Shiki off club' yesterday." Hikaru added.

"When I tried to bring it up with her she took it the wrong way and she thought I meant it in a negative way, but I really meant it genuinely. We all know Shiki's... unique, to say the least, but am I the only one who thinks it goes a little beyond the normal not normal?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes her temper can be a bit much at times, even for her," said Kyoya, "it could be that she is unfortunately dealing with a lot more stress in life."

"Not that I don't agree with you guys, I do, but I think it might be best to focus on just one thing at a time. Especially if you merely bringing it up upset her that much, it may be best to address the school issue first and then worry about that later." Haruhi suggested.

"Yes, good idea," said Kyoya.

"The question is though, how do we get her interested?" Tamaki said out loud as pondered the problem.

"Why don't we try motivating her with cake? She loves cake!" Hunny suggested.

"I think the most important thing with her is to make sure we make sure she feels comfortable during tutoring and we don't make her feel stupid. If she feels any of those then she won't keep doing it." Haruhi said. "If we can convince her to go to the first session and make sure it goes really well it might make it easier for her to go to the other ones."

"I may have an idea," said Hikaru.


	16. Chapter 16

**If you haven't checked out the first part of this story, New Bad Girl at Ouran, head over to coauthor Tracy4t's page for the first half. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to include that in the summary, but this story is definitely a joined effort. Writing work is split 50/50 so if you enjoy the story please be sure to also give her a shout out in the comments. We both hope you all enjoy the final half of Shiki's story.**

 _ **Want to get featured in The Bad Girl at Ouran Strikes Back?**_

 _ **Do you have a question or something you'd like to say to Shiki? We'll be picking questions and comments for her to respond to in each chapter!**_

 **It can be pretty much about anything- a serious question about an emotionally sensitive topic, a comment on something she's done, or something about her personality such as a favorite whatever, whats her horoscope, ect. But if you're trying to ask for a spoiler, don't bother. Only Tracy4t and I know her fate!**

 **~Mcfly and Tracey**

 **...**

The next day when Shiki came to school she heard Hikaru groaning annoyed.

"I cannot get these questions!" He complained.

"What? Who did the dish ran away with?" Shiki asked.

"Oh ha-ha," said Hikaru, "I was talking about the homework. I bet you couldn't get it either!" He held up the sheet.

"I didn't bother looking at it." She said.

"I thought you said you were worried about your grades?" He asked.

"I used to bother looking at them, but there's no point I never understand it and I just end up feeling stupid." Shiki said. He noticed she seemed uncomfortable and like she didn't want to be talking about it. "By the way, it was the spoon, not the fiddle."

"Oh yeah, but then who jumped over the moon," said Hikaru.

"Your mother"

"Your mother," Hikaru repeated as he wrote it down.

"I don't think that was the answer to whatever question that was," Shiki said

"How would you know?" Hikaru asked. "Who played the fiddle by the way?"

"Well if I wouldn't know then why are you asking me?" She retorted.

"You know who the dish ran away with and who jumped over the moon. You're smart as it is," said Hikaru.

"I appreciate the effort, but you're really overcompensating. We dealt with our argument yesterday, remember?" Shiki said, pulling out her notebook as she began doodling random things as usual before class started.

"What ya drawing?" Hikaru asked.

"A pirate cat with a machine gun," Shiki said, "Shooting Kazashi wearing a... should he be dressed like a hula girl or a stripper?

"How about combining the two?" Hikaru suggested.

"I'll add a stripper pole and elephant ears." She said, continuing.

"I never took you for the artsy type." Hikaru said.

"I'm not. I just do it when I'm bored." Shiki said dismissively. "Where's twiddle dee and Haruhi?"

"I don't know, doing research on who played the fiddle I guess," said Hikaru.

"Probably off somewhere carrying out their kinky sexual fantasies together." Shiki said.

"Please don't put that image in my head."

"Maybe they're doing sexy hey diddle diddle roleplay where Haruhi's dressed as a cow, crying out, 'Oh Kaoru, suck on my udders!' "

"Dear god why!?" Hikaru gagged, shaking his head in disgust as Shiki burst out into hysterical laughter. Hikaru normally would've enjoyed hearing her laugh so much but was too disturbed to savor the moment.

"Can't you just see it though?" Shiki asked.

"Nope, Nope, Not thinking of it, No," He kept repeating over and over to drone out Shiki's voice as he plugged his ears, closing his eyes and trying his best not to listen.

"Oh, my udders, they need a good tug," Shiki continued to taunt.

"Well I can see that Hikaru's plan went well." Haruhi said quietly to Kaoru as they entered the classroom unnoticed.

"Shiki wants her udders tugged?"

"Who knows?" Haruhi said. "Hi Shiki," She greeted the bad girl sitting at her desk still doodling.

"Oh hey," said Shiki, now composed after her burst of laughter.

"Is Hikaru okay?" She asked.

"Just slightly traumatized" Shiki responded nonchalantly, not looking up.

Hikaru sneered at her.

"By the way, I found out who jumped over the moon, it was my mother. Shiki so smart she knew and she didn't even look at the assignment," he said trying to change the subject.

"Why are you calling our mother a cow?" Kaoru asked.

"Okay look, you don't need to pretend to make me feel better. Everyone knows that I'm not Einstein,but I'm not dumb enough to not be able to see that you're putting on an act." Shiki said

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi all looked at each other, embarrassed.

"Sorry Shiki," said Haruhi, "But everyone's worried about you."

"Why? I'm not someone people should worry themselves about," said Shiki.

"Wrong!" both twins shouted.

"What? Yeish, one assassination attempt during a leisurely outing and then everyone's just gotta go freaking out." Shiki said as if they were merely pestering her about wearing a jacket when it was cold outside.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Shiki. I mean, who doesn't remember that awesome prank you pulled on the boss," said Hikaru.

"Whats that got to deal with anything?" She asked confused.

"We like you for reasons like that! No other girl here at the school knows how to have fun like that!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, all these proper girls, you've seen what they're like behind closed doors," said Kaoru.

"Or behind closed lockers," said Hikaru.

"I'm just chopped liver." Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"No you're our toy," said the twins. "And Shiki's is our perfect playmate."

"Playmate?" Shiki asked.

"Exactly, you're a lot of fun to play with in a different way than a toy," said the twins.

Shiki cast a glance over to Haruhi. "I could kill them for you, real easily too."

"No don't," said Haruhi.

That day after school, Shiki headed straight to the host club.

"Shiki-Chan you've come back!" Hunny shouted happily as he pounced on her. "Let's share some cake together to celebrate!"

"Shiki, welcome back! We're so happy to see you again!" said Tamaki.

"Don't get too excited," said Shiki," I've only come today to tell you to stop wasting your time on me. I'm sure there are a lot of other kids at this school that need your help and it wouldn't put your lives in danger if you did."

"Shiki, what are you saying?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm saying, please for your own sakes leave me alone. There is a part of me that likes you guys and that's why I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Is that also why you're willing to drop out of school?" Kyoya asked.

"Kind of," said Shiki, "I also can't find anything else worth sticking around here."

"Oh wow, it really is her! The Bad Girl of Ouran!" a shrill voice suddenly shouted out joyfully.

"What the hell?" Shiki shouted as she suddenly felt the ground shake.

"Oh crap," said the twins.

The same voice started to laugh as the floor literally separated and a girl on some sort of a platform popped out of the ground.

"The Bad Girl of Ouran, at last!" She said looking at Shiki through opera glasses.

"Who or what is that?!" Shiki asked.

"Hello Renge, it certainly been a while." Kyoya greeted.

"Oh I've been watching, but things were just too good to intervene!" Renge gawked.

"Watching?" Shiki asked confused. "You mean stalking?

"You'd be surprised of when and where she's able to show up," said the twins.

"What is she anyway? Some sort of freak experiment or something?" Shiki asked.

"Oh wow, experiencing an insult first hand! This is great, so authentic!" Renge shouted, doing a fist pump. "This is why I cannot allow you to finish that conversation!"

"Okay I thought I new about all the host club weirdness, but apparently not. Anyway, I have no idea who you are, and um this is sort of a serious conversation so could you, ya know, piss off?"

Hearts seemed to appear in Renge's eyes as she squealed with delight.

"The fuck is wrong with this girl?!" Shiki asked.

"Do you want the short list or long list?" asked the twins.

"How about she came here for the soul purpose to marry Kyoya because he looked like a character from her favorite video game," said Haruhi.

Shiki slowly turned and looked at Renge.

"You know, she has the profile of a serial killer from a movie I saw once," she said.

"Haruhi's her favorite host now." Kyoya added. "She moved on rather quickly, although she seems to be taking quite the fancy for you."

Shiki groaned in frustration. "Forget it, I'm going home!"

"What? But I just got here," said Renge.

"Sucks to be you than bitch," said Shiki.

"What did I do?!" Renge whined as Shiki stormed out in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"Go away," muttered the twins.

"I got it!" Renge shouted, "trust me boys, I know just how to get Shiki interested in school!"

"Renge's going to be one of those bodies you hear about finding in an abandoned field isn't she?" said Haruhi.

"I was thinking Shiki might hang it publicly, Taliban-style, as a warning to others." Kyoya mused.

"What are you thinking?" Tamaki asked her

"We need to come down to her level! We need to become bad girls and boys ourselves!" Renge shouted.


	17. Authors Note

**Thank you to those of you who have been with me and continued to follow me through all of my hiatus periods- living with several mental disorders is a challenge. Depression, OCD, anxiety, and an almost non existent self esteem had robbed me of the joy and passion I once had for writing. Depression took away my interests, but even when I got the depression under control my OCD and anxiety would always tell me 'This looks like crap. You'll never be the writer you used to be. People used to love what you wrote, but now look at it. Everything that you type just comes out as shit.' Lately I've been trying to work on that inner critic, and work on doing things because I enjoy them not because I'm good at it. I think you guys can probably look forward to updates on my stories for at least a little while. Even though I'm not in the best place at the moment and that I've had a lot of things that have brought me down, at one point in time it was the encouragement of all of you that gave me my purpose in life. Thanks to everyone for making those good times absolutely amazing, those were some of the happiest times of my life. Maybe I'll never be as passionate like I once was, but there's a part of me that wants to create. At work, I'm creating stories in my head and brainstorming ideas for stories I never put into words. I've finished the stories I've started, I've begun new ones. All in my head- if I put them on paper, it would mean I'd be able to see all the things wrong.**

 **Anytime I get an idea for anything in life, I start it only to end up erasing it because it was stupid. Just like I've been doing with my writing. Its something I need to change but that will take time. I think this will be a good place to start working on that.**

 **W** _ **ishing you all the best,**_

 _ **Mcfly**_


End file.
